


Firebird Lover

by kyutebaekyeol (baek_yeollie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, drablesoftheirmarriedlife, littlebitmafia, pastpresent, whipPCY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek_yeollie/pseuds/kyutebaekyeol
Summary: What happens when Park Chanyeol, the only heir of the biggest gambling tycoon falls in love with his bodyguard's son, art student Byun Baekhyun?...pandemonium, chaos, adoration





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> finally can post this here^^ thank you betareader Hani for helping me :)

 

Baekhyun puffed his cheeks as soon as he jumped off from his bike. He just cycled like a mad man – that could even rival the standard of an Olympic cyclist – right toward Park Corporation’s huge headquarter building right after he received a phone call from Jongin, Chanyeol’s assistant. He grumpily threw his bike aside when he reached his husband’s parking lot and two brute-looking young men with tattoos draped all over their bodies skittishly tried to catch the bicycle from falling onto the ground. 

 

  
"Be careful with my bike!" Baekhyun yelled menacingly as he stomped past another group of guards that were waiting for him at the building’s entrance. He could see a very distressed-looking Jongin, Chanyeol’s right-hand man, came running to meet him in the basement. 

  
  


"Baek, your grumpy husband start killing his men again, we can't do anything to stop him," Jongin said as he scrambled beside Baekhyun, assisting him into the elevator. 

  
  
"Urgh, I told him so many times not to taint the carpet with blood!" Baekhyun groused and irritably swept aside his long bangs from covering his small face. Scrunching his nose, Baekhyun groaned while pushing up his round-spectacles to stay properly on his nose bridge.

  
  
"You know that he would become super cranky if he didn’t see you the exact moment he opened his eyes every morning, and those men were pushing on his crazy button," Jongin sighed and helped to unlock the elevator doors with a swipe of his card.

 

  
Pursing his lips, Jongin’s statement made Baekhyun roll his eyes. "He should be more understanding, I'm quite busy with students lately as the new semester just began," he murmured, stepping out from the elevator and rushed toward the direction of Chanyeol’s office. Working as one of the art professors in Seoul University, Baekhyun had a particularly hectic work schedule. He cursed in terror when the sound of a loud gunshot blared out from inside his husband’s office. Frowning, he halted in his steps and slightly pushed the large mahogany door open to get a glimpse of the situation inside. Sighing, the art professor pressed his forehead on the door, his spontaneous act earned him a chuckle from Jongin. 

  
  


“Damn, it’s too late, I can’t save the carpet,” he whined in frustration when he saw the fresh blood oozing from the dead man’s body sipping through the thick layers of the expensive fabric.  He also spotted another man that was kneeling on the floor beside the lifeless body. The guy was crying so hard while pleading for Chanyeol’s forgiveness. Judging on how terrible the male’s body was shaking in fear, Baekhyun was positively sure that the carpet would soon be soaked with not just blood but urine too. 

  
  


“Shut up, you’re giving me a headache,” Chanyeol snarled, still holding a gun in his right hand, staring coldly at restless man that was begging for Chanyeol’s mercy to spare his life. 

  
  


Chanyeol’s deep, scary voice turned the room silent, making the hairs on Baekhyun’s arms and neck stood up.  _ ‘Phoenix is really angry,’  _ Baekhyun frowned, examining his husband’s features. Chanyeol’s eyes were dark and soulless, his eyebrows were knitted together with visible veins crawling on his neck, Baekhyun knew that his husband was utterly pissed off and if he didn't do anything to stop it, the other man would join his dead companion in hell soon enough. “What the hell did they do this time?” He grumbled. Puffing his cheeks, he pushed the huge wooden door fully open, calmly entering the tensed room. 

  
  


“Eyes on the floor, if you dare take a peek at my husband, I’m going to blow your brain off,” Chanyeol growled in anger. 

  
  


Baekhyun’s eyes met with Chanyeol’s darker one. He had to bit his bottom lip to conceal his smile. Chanyeol’s face lit up instantly when he saw him. Jongin was right, just seeing Baekhyun would inevitably make Chanyeol happy. Baekhyun loved the silly effect that he always had on him. Rolling his eyes, he dashed into the private room that was connected to Chanyeol’s main office. It was Phoenix's bedroom, the place where they sometimes used to execute their naughty endeavors and sexy times all night long. His heart clenched at the sight of the neat king size bed located in the center of the spacious room. It was definitely untouched, Chanyeol would never use it without him by his side. He then glanced at the black colored 3-seater couch that was situated at one corner of the bedroom. The spot was so messy with cigarette-buts everywhere and a half empty wine bottle.  _ ‘Tsk,’  _ Baekhyun snickered. Stubborn Phoenix rather spent his night on the uncomfortable, hard couch rather than sleeping alone on his heavenly luxurious bed.  

  
  


“This room stinks,” Baekhyun huffed, eyeing the piles of rubbish on the coffee table. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sassily turned on his heels and waited for Chanyeol to move closer. He kept his gaze locked with Chanyeol’s, lips pursed into a thin line as he watched Chanyeol walked toward him with a boyish grin on his face. Chuckling, the art professor couldn't stop himself from grinning along with his husband.  _ ‘So handsome,’  _ he mentally praised, heart blooming with pride. Chanyeol always looked so effortlessly dashing in his black tux. Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed when Chanyeol cupped his face and pulled him closer. He had to tiptoe, pressing his palms on Chanyeol’s sturdy chest to gain his balance. He whimpered when Chanyeol kissed his button nose. With hands fisted on the front of Chanyeol’s suit, Baekhyun tugged him nearer, urging him to kiss him on his lips already but whined when Chanyeol kissed the upper corner of his mouth instead, where his mole was. Chanyeol’s deep voice, laughing at his misery made his heart skip a beat. They had been very in love for so many years but Chanyeol could still make him dizzy with his overflowing affections. Baekhyun felt that his heart would burst out of his ribcages when Chanyeol took off his spectacles and safely placed it on the coffee table. Sighing in pure bliss, Baekhyun smiled when Chanyeol finally sealed their lips together. 

  
  


“I miss you, Byun Baekhyun,” 

  
  


Chanyeol’s light kisses on his lips made Baekhyun whine in frustration, he wanted the kisses to be longer, he had been missing his tall husband too. He squirmed when Chanyeol kissed his ear. 

  
  


“I miss you, Papa,” 

  
  


Closing his eyes, Baekhyun laughed upon hearing the endearment. Yes, they called him Papa. Baekhyun had a beautiful little family with Chanyeol. They had a cheeky three years old son and an eleven months old chubby daughter waiting for them at home. Titling his head to the side, he hummed when Chanyeol began nibbling his skin further down, toward his sensitive neck.  

  
  


“I miss you, Sparrow,” 

  
  


Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol licked and sucked the small sparrow tattoo right under his ear.  The light kisses on his lips, ears and his tattoo was Chanyeol’s way of kissing him when they woke up every morning. It could be considered as Chanyeol’s kissing ritual. Baekhyun sniffled and pulled Chanyeol into a tight hug, face pressed on his husband’s taut chest. Chanyeol always made him overwhelmed with his ways of showing him how much he loves him. Freeing Chanyeol from his arms, Baekhyun tiptoed to kiss Chanyeol full on his plump mouth. 

  
  


“I miss you, Park Chanyeol,” he mumbled in between their kisses. He pulled away and planted a kiss on Chanyeol’s protruding ear. “I miss you, Daddy,” He whispered sultrily. The art professor shrieked when Chanyeol lifted him up. Hooking his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, he let Chanyeol carried him toward their comfy bed. 

  
  


Chanyeol paused when they reached the side of the bed. “And?” he scowled, palms groping Baekhyun’s perky butt.

  
  


Slipping his fingers into Chanyeol’s nicely styled hair, he tugged him closer and kissed his forehead. “I miss you, Phoenix,” he bursted out laughing when Chanyeol plopped their bodies together onto the bed. Baekhyun struggled to make himself comfortable when Chanyeol pressed his larger body stubbornly against him. He stopped squirming when Chanyeol swept his long bangs that was covering half of his face and planted a kiss on his nose. Chanyeol was looking down at him fondly, tenderly caressing his jaw with his big thumb, making him blushed fervently. 

  
  


“I love you, I always...always love you….you know that right?” 

  
  


Baekhyun smiled and placed his right palm on Chanyeol’s reddening cheek. “I do and I love you too, with all my heart,” He laughed when Chanyeol burrowed his flustered face on his chest. Carding his fingers through his husband’s raven locks, Baekhyun pressed his lips on the crown of Chanyeol’s head. The smell of gunpowder made Baekhyun’s nose crinkle in distaste. “I hate this smell,” he grumbled, pushing Chanyeol away. 

  
  


“W-wait,” Chanyeol panicked. He quickly shed the outer layer of his suit and threw it on the floor.  He wiggled his way back in between Baekhyun’s thighs and smooched his husband’s pouty lips.

  
  


With palms pressing on Chanyeol’s chest, Baekhyun growled. “You should be checking out the fraud case at one of your company casinos, not playing with people’s life, Phoenix," 

  
  
“My father told you about that recent case right?” Chanyeol snickered. “He loves you more than his own son,”

  
  


Baekhyun shrugged. “Yes he does. My father in law know that only I, the great Byun Baekhyun, could tame his wild son,” Smirking, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him into his embrace. 

  
  


“Yeah, the one and only great Byun Baekhyun that hold the key to my heart,” Chanyeol cooed, mouth busy nibbling on Baekhyun's slender neck and shoulder. “I miss your body fragrance too, dear Master,” 

  
  


“So cringy, stop it,” Baekhyun grimaced with eyes closed, enjoying Chanyeol’s warm lips pressing on his cold skin. “Phoenix,” he mewled when Chanyeol’s innocent nibbling turned into something needier when he started licking and biting marks into his neck. “No marking...I’m going back to class, after this,” he husked. His entire body started sweltering, back curving in pleasure with one leg already hooking around Chanyeol’s torso. With Chanyeol hot breaths ghosting down on his neck, his husband was doing a terrific job in messing up his mind. He couldn't think straight, his mouth was saying no albeit his pliant body clearly showing opposite reactions. He was also craving for his husband. Baekhyun moaned shamelessly, not seeing his husband for two days straight made him ultimately sensitive to his touches.   

  
  


“So soon? But I miss you,” Chanyeol whined, tugging Baekhyun’s ear shell in between his teeth. Heaving a sigh, he nuzzled his nose on Baekhyun’s hair, inhaling his husband’s signature body fragrance that he loved so much. Baekhyun had this light aroma of oil paints that always lingered on his skin. The scent followed him everywhere. The oil paint scent made Chanyeol recall how their love story began. It compelled him to remember how his sixteen years old self was so, so crazy in love with the one year older sassy art student in the first place. At that young, particularly rebellious age, Baekhyun could still turn him into a puddle of goo effortlessly. He made Chanyeol chase after him like an obedient puppy. Chanyeol smiled, shaking his head lightly. Byun Baekhyun was his precious first love. Chanyeol hummed as he kept on nuzzling his nose into Baekhyun’s soft, red-colored locks. When they were at home, Baekhyun’s oil paint scent was masked underneath the overpowering smell of their children’s baby powder and milk. The only times that Chanyeol got to enjoy Baekhyun’s unique body fragrance was when they were alone like this.    

  
  


  
Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away to look at his face. "You know that I hate it when you kill people, Phoenix,” he sighed.    

  
  
"That dead man had the gut to gamble at other’s casino behind my back,” Chanyeol growled. “He borrowed a large amount of money from a loan shark and he couldn't pay it back properly,”  

  
  


“So...that’s reason you killed him?” Baekhyun chided. 

  
  


“I could just let the loan shark kill him for me, though it’s not that I didn’t care for my man. I treasure them, they worked hard for me, but I can’t forgive him for what he was about to do,” Chanyeol groaned. “He, with the help of his brother beat up his 10 years old daughter and was planning on selling her to Tan,” 

  
  


Baekhyun froze when he heard Chanyeol's words. "Tan...that filthy prostitute dealer?” he gasped. “I thought that he was already rotting in jail! I sent him there!” 

  
  


Chanyeol nodded. “I have a pretty little daughter that is waiting for me at home, I’ll kill anyone that ever tried to hurt her in a flash. Just thinking about how his daughter’s life will be destroyed after being sold to Tan, that simply made me snap,”  

  
  


“Why that..,” Baekhyun cursed, wiggling his way out from underneath Chanyeol’s larger form. 

  
  


Chanyeol gasped when Baekhyun harshly pushed him aside. He saw his husband pulling out something pointy from inside his pants pocket while stomping toward the door.  _ ‘His small artbrush,’ _ Chanyeol was startled when he observed the changes in Baekhyun’s facial expressions, the infamous devilish look that he wore on his face whenever he was mad. “No...no...stop, Sparrow,” he grabbed Baekhyun by the hem of his shirt and pulled him back to lay on the bed. 

  
  


“Let me go!” Baekhyun hollered, trashing around while struggling to free his wrist from Chanyeol’s strong grip. Chanyeol used the advantages of being the bigger one between the two of them to pin him immobile on their bed. The casino owner trapped Baekhyun’s arms up above his head. 

  
  


"Just where do you think you’re going, my Little Sparrow?” Chanyeol chortled when Baekhyun glared up at him. 

  
  


“I’m going to stab that man to death,” Baekhyun spat in disgust. “I’m going to find Tan and kill that bastard for good,” he growled. 

  
  


“Woah...woah, calm down. Please, hyung,” Chanyeol pleaded and pressed their foreheads together. He was glad that the endearment made Baekhyun stop struggling instantly. Calling his husband ‘hyung’ was Chanyeol’s way of gaining his full attention. 

  
  


“Fine, let me go,” Baekhyun sighed, he winced in pain when Chanyeol released his wrist from his unrelenting hold. 

  
  


“Sorry...I-I didn't mean to hurt you,” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and kissed his the insides of his wrists. Baekhyun’s face was dark scarlet, not because he was still fuming but Chanyeol knew that he was certainly flustered because of his sudden ministrations. No matter how strong and manly Baekhyun was, his cheeks would always turn beet red when it came to their intimate moments.  

  
  


“Listen to me, pissed off Little Sparrow, I’ll give that man his much deserved punishment, I promise you that. You don't have to dirty your pretty hands. I need you to keep the balance between us. You have to be rational, leave the insane part to me. Our kids, we agreed to start anew because of them. So please hyung, don’t break your promise. I’m begging you," Chanyeol implored, voice shaky as he tenderly cupped Baekhyun’s face in his palms. 

  
  
"Hey, alright...alright, I won't stab him to death, geez...calm down, Fetus," Baekhyun reassured while pulling Chanyeol snuggly into his embrace. He stroked his husband’s hair and peppered kisses on the side of Chanyeol’s face.

  
  
"Don't call me Fetus, hyung,” Chanyeol muffled, humming in bliss when Baekhyun’s slender fingers slid in between his hair strands, soothingly massaging his scalp. 

  
  


“Then stop calling me hyung too, you make me feel old,” Baekhyun retorted, clearly annoyed.  The frown on his face vanished when Chanyeol bite his chest playfully. 

  
  


“But you are indeed older than me, Little Sparrow, that’s a fact,” Chanyeol announced, mischievously wiggling his eyebrows at Baekhyun. 

  
  


“Only by a year, you brat!” 

 

  
Chanyeol rushed to smash their lips together, making sure to stop Baekhyun from talking back by eagerly sucking and nibbling on his mouth. He couldn't stop the grin forming on his face when Baekhyun started kissing him back with equal passion. He growled in frustration when Baekhyun pulled away, panting for air desperately. 

  
  


Stroking Chanyeol’s pointy ears with his delicate fingers, Baekhyun smiled. "Phoenix, I've got to go right now, my first class starts in 30 minutes, tell your man…,” he gasped, surprised when Chanyeol connected their lips again. 

  
  


“Daddy...Jasper’s and Mia’s Daddy! Listen to me,” Baekhyun huffed, covering his mouth from Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Yes, Papa,” Chanyeol beamed obediently, pressing his body harder onto Baekhyun’s. 

  
  


Sandwiching Chanyeol’s face in between his palms, Baekhyun rubbed their noses together. “When I come out from this room, I don't want to see that bloody mess you made outside, ask your man to clean up that dirt,” he scoffed. 

  
  


“They will clean it right away,” Chanyeol said. Fetching his phone out of his trouser pocket, he quickly dialed Jongin’s number. Ending the call, he threw his phone somewhere on the mattress, smirking while cradling Baekhyun back into his arms. “Done,” 

  
  


“Good boy, now come and get your ‘job well done’ kiss, Phoenix,” Baekhyun purred.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chanyeol whistled happily while carrying baby Mia in his right arm. His left hand was holding Mia’s feeding bottle and Jasper’s pants. He struggled to make baby Mia happy because she was being painfully cranky ever since she woke up that morning. Chanyeol knew that she was searching for her Papa, Baekhyun. Kissing her chubby cheeks, Chanyeol serenaded her favorite nursery songs and chuckled when she started grinning and clapped her hands. 

  
  


“Jasper, come here!” Chanyeol yelled, bellowing for his pants-less son that was currently pretending to fly with his wide-opened arms, running all around their house. Jasper’s lack of response to his calls made him sigh in frustration. Jasper really loved to see Chanyeol’s dumbfounded face each time he blatantly ignored him like that. Pursing his lips, he just resigned into watching his energetic son that was running all the way from the kitchen until their living room area. 

  
  


“Wuuu…, look at me, Mia. I’m flying!” Jasper screamed, flapping his arms playfully to make his baby sister laughed at his animated acts. 

  
  


“Shi..shi!” Mia giggled, pointing at her big brother’s dangling ‘little birdie,’ that was clearly exposed when her brother jumped. 

  
  


“Oh God...Jasper, can you please wear your trousers?” Chanyeol grumbled and sat on the 3-seater couch in the living room. He gingerly placed Mia on his lap and shook his head. “Jasper is following your Papa’s favorite way of wearing clothes, clearly without pants,” he deadpanned, kissing Mia’s soft locks. Chanyeol chuckled when the image of a lusciously gorgeous Baekhyun wearing only his baggy shirt to sleep suddenly flashed inside his mind.  

  
  


“Papa? Papa!” Mia whined, eyes brimming with tears when she began to wildly examine for her Papa’s presence inside the room.  

  
  


“Sorry Mia, your Papa is still working right now,” Chanyeol cooed, lifting his daughter up and gently kissed her cheeks. He winced in pain when Mia pulled his hair, struggling to get away. “I know you miss your Papa. I miss him too. So let’s be patient alright? He’ll be back soon, please don't cry, sweetheart,” he placed Mia back on his lap and caressed her hair. 

  
  


“Baby Mia, don’t cry,” Jasper smiled, stepping closer to his little sister. “Look..look at my funny face!” he chirped while trying to make all kind of hideous and weird faces to make Mia laugh. 

  
  


“Shi..shi!” Mia giggled, slapping her brother’s face. 

  
  


Chanyeol sighed and pulled Jasper’s shirt down to cover his eccentric son’s private area. “Put on your pants or she will call you ‘shi shi’ for the rest of your life, Jasper,” he ordered while handing out the trousers to his son’s reach. He bit his bottom lip when he saw Jasper shook his head vigorously. He already knew that his stubborn son would do that. Jasper really didn’t like to wear pants; just like his headstrong Papa. Chanyeol groaned. Such a great life he had, which was dealing with another naked, small-sized Baekhyun, with exactly similar attitude, in the same house.

  
  
“I want little birdie to feel free, birdie doesn't like being trapped in those pants!” Jasper whined and slowly stepped away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t have the ability to catch his agile son because baby Mia was seated on his lap, clapping her hands, enjoying her big brother’s adamant attitude.   
  


  
“That totally sounds like your Papa who’s talking back to me, don’t call it…urgh…why does your Papa keeps teaching you so many ridiculous things, he is the intellectual one among us,” he grunted, pursing his lips as he carefully placed his daughter on the sofa with her small pillow underneath her head and gave her the milk bottle. He played with Mia's brunette hair and kissed her small digits. 

  
  
“I miss your Papa so much. You and your brother are way much stronger than me,” Chanyeol said while smooching Mia's soft cheeks, giving her full, undivided attention, because Mia liked to be pampered and spoiled all the time. She was their princess after all.

  
  
“You just have to follow my traits don’t you, Princess?” Chanyeol snickered. Mia was just like him, clingy and needy while her older brother, Jasper was independent and brave, just like his Papa, Baekhyun.

  
  
“Daddy…help!”

  
  
Chanyeol’s heart almost stopped beating when he heard Jasper’s cries for help. He quickly got up and placed Mia inside her playpen before running toward Jasper that was in the kitchen area.

  
  
“What happened?” Chanyeol dreaded with his eyes trained on searching for his son in the kitchen, mouth silently cursing every time he stepped on Jasper’s small bricks of LEGO collections littered on the floor.

  
  
“I can’t hold it in any longer, the little birdie has to pee here, I’m really sorry,” Jasper sobbed. He covered his face with his small palms, avoiding looking at his Daddy’s mad face.   
  


  
“It’s alright, you’re still in your training period. It’s fine to make mistake, you’ll learn from it,” Chanyeol consoled as he dragged his son away from the poodle of urine and carried him to the bathroom to wash him up.

  
  
“You’re squeaky clean again! Now, let’s wear your pants alright? Here you go,” Chanyeol grinned while crouching down and placed the pants in front of the pads of his son's feet, patiently waiting for Jasper to lift his tiny legs into his shorts.

  
  
“Poor little birdie can’t breathe…no,” Jasper coldly uttered in reluctance while walking away from Chanyeol. 

  
  


Jasper made him speechless again. Huffing in frustration, Chanyeol pushed his hair back. He winced when he heard Mia screaming in her high pitched voice from her playpen. 

  
  
This was going to be a very, very long day for Daddy Chanyeol.

  
  


Chanyeol finally had the time to sprawl his fatigue body on his comfy couch after their dinner. Baby Mia was playing with her brother right in front of him in the living space. Chanyeol’s huge eyes were stuck to a piece of a photograph that was jutting out from one of the drawers in their TV cabinet. He crawled toward the furniture and pulled the picture out of the drawer. He couldn't stop laughing when he stared at the old picture. It was a photo of him and Baekhyun, dressed in their school uniforms. The 16 years old Chanyeol was smiling so brightly beside the 17 years old grumpy-looking Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked extremely annoyed, pursing his lips with arms crossed over his chest. He remembered that the candid image was taken by Sehun, Baekhyun’s little brother. It was not an easy task to woo Byun Baekhyun. It took years of hard works, patience, persistence, and high endurance to make Baekhyun eventually say yes to his proposal.

  
  


The first time sixteen years old Chanyeol saw Baekhyun at the dark alley, he made him fell in love with him instantly. Baekhyun saved his life and Chanyeol was beyond grateful for that. He was his savior, his superhero. What happened years back was still fresh in his mind. He remembered walking with Jongin, his same aged adopted brother through the back lane of an old building because both of them didn't want to get caught smoking in their school uniforms. 

  
  


It all happened so fast, Chanyeol didn’t have time to respond. Someone pulled him by force, separating him from Jongin. He started screaming and struggling when he saw the other attacker was beating Jongin mercilessly. Jongin was lying weakly on the dirty ground, terribly injured with blotches of blood sipping through his white uniform.

  
  


_ “Take me, please… please let my brother go, please,” Chanyeol pleaded. A shiny object that came out from the attacker’s jacket captured Chanyeol’s attention, making him gasp in horror. Closing his eyes, Chanyeol used all of his energy to free himself from the other man’s hold and leaped forward to cover Jongin’s frail body. The sharp knife stabbed Chanyeol’s thigh instead and made him whimper in pain. He couldn't feel his leg. Blood were gushing out from the wound and Chanyeol began to feel dizzy.  _

  
  


_ “Chan, are you crazy? Help! Somebody help us, please!” Jongin sobbed while placing his palms on Chanyeol’s wound to stop the blood flow. The attacker tried to haul him toward a black car that was waiting at the end of the alley. Chanyeol gasped when Jongin latched himself onto him. His brother used his entire body to cover him with his dear life. Jongin was kicked and punched nonstop but was still doing his best to stop Chanyeol from being taken away. _ __   
  


__   
_ “Let me go, Nie,” Chanyeol begged. He couldn’t bear to see Jongin being hurt by those guys. Both of them were suffering in so much pain. He tried smiling at Jongin, ruffling his hair with his blood tainted hand. He was so sure that both of them would be found dead soon. _ __   
  


_   
_ _ “I found them, Dad!” _

  
  


_ That was the first time Chanyeol saw Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun was standing in front of him, holding long art brushes in both of his palms. Chanyeol’s eyelids threatened to shut due to the enormous loss of blood, but he made sure to engrave the boy’s image inside his head. The boy’s skin was very fair, he was quite skinny and has black hair. He was wearing the same uniform as Chanyeol but the little badge on his school uniform told him that he was their senior. ‘A senior from school? I never saw him before,’ Chanyeol’s vision started to get blurry and he fainted. _

  
  


_ Chanyeol woke up when someone slapped his cheeks. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his blurry view.  _

  
  


_ “Hey boy...we need to get out of here,”  _

  
  


_ Chanyeol was alarmed while trying to get up from the ground. “Jongin...where is him? Jongin?”  _

  
  


_ “I’m right here Chan, calm down,” Jongin smiled, hands cupping Chanyeol’s face to calm him down.   _

  
  


_ “Thank God,” Chanyeol huffed and pulled Jongin into his embrace. He finally released Jongin from the bone crushing hug when Jongin cried in pain.  _

  
  


_ “Are you able to walk?” _

  
  


_ Pursing his lips, Chanyeol shook his head while eyeing his blood-soaked leg helplessly. His injured thigh was throbbing achingly, making him whimper. He could now clearly see the face of the person that saved his life. ‘So handsome,’ He mentally praised, eyes couldn't stop scanning his savior's face. The senior still looked good with his messy hair. Chanyeol felt bad when he noticed his dirty school uniform. Chanyeol winced when he attempted to pull him to stand up. Hissing in pain, his body wobbled as he slanted next to him, arm wrapped around his shoulders.  _

  
  


_ “You’re very cute…you saved us with your art brushes…,” he blurted out of the blue. Chanyeol fidgeted when he received a glare from the senior, seemingly offended. ‘Well, that came out wrong,’ he grimaced. Chanyeol didn't mean to mock him, he sincerely admired his bravery and fighting skills.  _   
  


_   
_ _ “I can stab people with my art brush. The eyeball is my favorite spot, wanna try it out?” The senior snapped.  _

  
  


_ “Try what?” Chanyeol frowned obliviously, head still spinning, so he rested his chin on the senior’s shoulder. _

  
  


_ “Getting stabbed by my artbrush?” The senior chided, face scrunching in displeases when his button nose hits  the crown of Chanyeol’s head.  _

  
  


_ “No! Sorry, I’m sorry...I can’t walk any longer, my leg is getting numb, it hurts a lot,” Chanyeol sniffled, tears started gushing out from his almond orbs. He cried pathetically in front of the senior he just met and slumped on the ground.  _

  
  


_ “Chan... Are you crying?” Jongin stammered.  _

  
  


_ “No! It’s my leg that hurts,” Chanyeol retorted, wiping his wet cheeks with the back of his palms. “Give me a second, I will try to stand up again,”  _

  
  


_ “You’re Baekhyun hyung, right? Our school senior, please help Chan. Please,” Jongin beseeched while grabbing on Baekhyun’s leg.  _

  
  


_ “At least one of you do recognize me,” Baekhyun shrugged and patted Jongin on the head. “You’re Jongin right? Don’t cry, I’ll help,” he huffed, lugging Chanyeol to stand up and carried him on his back.  _

  
  


_ Chanyeol gasped, wrapping his arms around the senior’s neck to maintain his balance. His face was burning, feeling flustered to be manhandled by a boy that was evidently smaller than his size. At that moment, Chanyeol really thought that senior Baekhyun was a very cool person. He hummed in joy when Baekhyun let him snuggled closer. Nuzzling his nose on Baekhyun’s nape, Chanyeol smiled when the senior’s body fragrance hit his nose. Senior Baekhyun smelled like oil paints and Chanyeol loved it so much.  _

  
  


\---

  
  


Baekhyun smiled when he stepped into his house. He missed his family a lot. The kids were supposed to be sleeping by now, it’s already past their bedtime. He mentally praised Chanyeol for doing a good job because he didn’t hear his kids’ voices right now. The house was so calm but nevertheless, it still looked like a shipwreck.

 

  
He strolled further into the living room. The TV was switched on yet he couldn’t see anyone watching it. Frowning, he chanced a peek at the couch. Chanyeol was sleeping with his mouth opened, shirtless, only in his sweatpants, securely holding baby Mia that was dozing off with her face resting on her Daddy's tattoos-covered chest while sucking on her thumb. Baekhyun smiled when he realized that Jasper was also in his dreamland too, hugging Chanyeol’s leg while wearing only his shirts, not his pants.

  
  
“Hey, Phoenix,” Baekhyun sat crossed legs on the floor, silently watching his husband that was still sleeping on the sofa. He already carried Mia and Jasper to sleep in their respective rooms. He sighed when he saw Chanyeol’s bloody ear piercing and a bruise blooming on his gorgeous forehead.

 

  
“What happened to you, Daddy?” Baekhyun leaned closer to his husband exhausted face and peppered him with showers of kisses until Chanyeol finally opened his eyes.

 

  
“Come here, Papa,” Chanyeol said with his groggy voice, pulling his small husband to settle himself on his chest and wrapped his bulky arms around Baekhyun's petite body. He hummed in content when his husband rubbed his face on his bare chest.

  
  
“Nothing, they just hate bedtimes without you,” Chanyeol spoke again while nuzzling his face onto Baekhyun’s red frizzy hair.

 

  
“I’m listening,” Baekhyun whispered, pressing his ear above his husband's chest, silently enjoying Chanyeol's steady heartbeats that he missed so much.

  
  
“Mia's blanket got stuck on my ear piercing, Jasper tried to help by pulling it with a lot of energy, so this happened,” Chanyeol grimaced and gestured at his bloody ear.

 

  
“Mia didn’t like the glass bottle that you changed for her, so she threw it at me and it hit my forehead. I swear, I heard the sound of my skull cracking open when it happened,” Chanyeol laughed boisterously.

  
  
“Are you alright, Daddy?” Baekhyun panicked. He moved his face closer to his husband’s to further inspect the blue bruises on Chanyeol’s forehead.

 

  
“Nothing that I can’t handle,” Chanyeol grinned proudly while shaking his head. Being with their kids was the happiest thing that he could ever experience in his life.

  
  
“How do you make them sleep?” Baekhyun was still puzzled when he remembered how easily the kids were sprawling with Chanyeol on the sofa.

  
  
“This is embarrassing, I-I cried when it happened,” Chanyeol stammered, blushing while scratching his head unconsciously.

 

  
“You cried?” Baekhyun scowled when he heard Chanyeol’s confession.

 

  
“It fucking hurts, and I couldn't even get mad at them, so my eyes automatically started shedding tears. I swear, it fell spontaneously,” Chanyeol eagerly tried to convince Baekhyun to believe him. He continued talking when he heard Baekhyun’s soft laughter with his face still rubbing on his sturdy chest.

  
  
“The kids were scared when they saw me struggling to wipe the never-ending tears, Mia tried to cheer me up by biting my chest, tickling me. But those rabbit teeth were deadly, trust me, you could see her teeth marks on my tattoo. Jasper sat on my leg and gave me legs massages, then…we all fall asleep.”

 

  
“Good job, Daddy. You deserve a pat on your head,” Baekhyun cooed, lips smooching his husband's handsome face.

  
  
“I want a pat on my crotch, please,”   


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chanyeol carefully stepped into his dark house, eyes wildly searching for Baekhyun that would probably be hiding somewhere in their house. He knew that the Little Sparrow wouldn’t go to sleep without him on their bed.

  
  
“Welcome home!” Baekhyun screeched, emerging himself from his hiding spot as he jumped on Chanyeol‘s back, making both of them fell down rather ungracefully onto the velvet couch in their living room.

  
  
“Ouww…my back, we’re really getting too old for this,” Chanyeol groaned while holding his petite husband securely on his lap, quickly kissing his lips to stop his hysterical guffaws that would undoubtedly going to wake up their kids that were already sleeping soundly inside their own rooms.

  
  
Baekhyun paused his laughter when he could discern the taste of blood inside Chanyeol’s mouth. He instantly pushed Chanyeol's face away, gasping when he saw a new wound on his husband's sexy, plump lips and fresh bruises all over his right-hand’s knuckles.   
  
  


“Nothing happened, sometimes I need to do things by myself,” Chanyeol shrugged, squishing Baekhyun in his strong arms as he nipped at his husband’s thin lips to calm his rigid body. He knew Baekhyun would most likely start conjuring a revenge plan inside his pretty head right now.

  
  
“Who? I want a name,” Baekhyun growled while standing up, leaving Chanyeol alone on the sofa and walked to their kitchen area. No one would be allowed to mess with his family, especially his beloved husband.

  
  
“I’m not letting you stab his eyeballs. Think about our kids, please?” Chanyeol snickered while tailing behind his livid husband and sat on the stool at the kitchen island, patiently waiting for Baekhyun to bring another stool closer to sit in front of him with a medical kit in his hand. Baekhyun looked extremely displeased, evident with how his cute lips were pouting sullenly. He smiled when Baekhyun began cleaning his wounds while ceaselessly grumbling vulgarities under his breath.

 

  
“Stop cursing, I’m perfectly fine,” Chanyeol snorted good-naturedly as he wrapped his arms around his spouse’s lithe body, tugging him nearer and leaned forward, capturing his jutted lips that were busy murmuring profanities while gently dabbing some ointment onto the cuts on Chanyeol’s hand.

  
  
“It's laughable if there were only you and me, Phoenix. But now we have kids and if something awful happened to you, what about them? What about me?” Baekhyun whined while grumpily shoving all the medications back into the kit container.

  
  
“Listen to me, you will live just fine, even without me. You’re a very strong and really really brave person, my superhero, remember?” Chanyeol said while placing each palm on both sides Baekhyun’s face, eyes staring adoringly at Baekhyun while softly grazing his soft cheeks using his thumbs and kissed his forehead.  

  
  
“It’s not the same without you, Fetus,” Baekhyun sighed in devastation as he coiled his arms around Chanyeol’s nape, holding him tighter while nuzzling his frustrated face on his husband's neck. His world would surely be crumbling down without Chanyeol by his side. Chanyeol must live forever with him.

  
  
“I told you not to call me that nickname anymore,” Chanyeol protested sulkily. He hauled Baekhyun to settle in between his long legs and wrapped his thighs around his husband's wide hip, trapping him to prevent Baekhyun from moving away from his warm embrace.

  
  
“Do you know why you are being so sappy right now?” Chanyeol continued asking when he didn’t hear Baekhyun say anything. Instead, his delectable lips were rather occupied in peppering trails of kisses on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder while his delicate fingers were giving Chanyeol a gentle rub on his back.

  
  
“It has been so long. Approximately four days, 23 hours, 30 minutes and 3 seconds since I haven’t been inside you,” Chanyeol smirked, playfully kissing Baekhyun’s ear as he stroked his frizzy red hair.

  
  
“You’ve been counting?” Baekhyun breathlessly whispered while rubbing his body needily against Chanyeol’s.

  
  
“Yup, and if it takes any longer than that, my semen will probably be flowing out through my nostrils and eyeballs,” Chanyeol said with a very solemn face. He had missed his smaller husband so much. Mia was being cranky almost every night, that’s why sometimes Baekhyun would leave their bedroom and sleep with their kids. It was not helping when Baekhyun always, always looked so alluringly irresistible every time he was on the bed with him.  

  
  
“Oh my God! So gross, I don’t want to imagine such thing happening to you!” Baekhyun laughed heartily while pressing their foreheads together.   
  


  
“Shh…shh..stop laughing, I’m serious! I’m not joking, you’re going to wake up Mia and Jasper if you continued laughing!” Chanyeol frightfully interrupted Baekhyun’s fits of endless giggles by eagerly slotting their mouths together. 

  
  
“You’re so funny. I fell in love with you because of your funny faces that you always made when you’re angry. You know that right?” Baekhyun chuckled.  

 

  
Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun would never be afraid of him. Everyone else was frightened of him, especially when he was in a very bad mood, every single person but his frisky husband.

  
  
“Every time you’re angry…your neck veins will pop up, and that’s super sexy, Phoenix” Baekhyun moaned as he poked out his wet tongue and started licking Chanyeol’s neck, jaw, chin and finally stopped at his husband’s welcoming lips. He smirked when he heard Chanyeol’s ragged breathing with eyes shutting in ecstasy, gripping the side of Baekhyun’s waist firmly.      
  


  
“Your plump lips will also automatically pout, that’s hot too,” Baekhyun spoke again and continued tracing his wet flesh into the space between his husband’s parted lips, grazing languidly on his perfectly aligned teeth and gum, mapping the searing cavern deliberately. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol really liked to be treated that way when he felt Chanyeol’s hands started groping his fleshy ass.   

  
  
“Your big eyes, they will start twitching when you’re mad, that’s so cute too, so…you tell me, how am I ever going to be afraid of you? Beside…I love every part of you, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun purred as he seductively licked his husband’s ear shell, smirking when he heard the latter’s guttural moans as he pressed their bodies an inch closer.

  
  
“Stop teasing me,” Chanyeol whimpered while his long fingers traveled up to grip on Baekhyun’s soft red locks, slightly pulling it backward and started ravishing his exposed smooth neck, leaving behind new blotches of purplish bites. He was about to hoist up his tiny husband by the back of his thighs and carried him to their bedroom when both of them got startled because of an abrupt wailing sounds coming from over Mia’s bedroom.

  
  
“I’ll take care of her, wait for me inside our room,” Chanyeol puffed his cheeks, breathing heavily to compose his horny self and rushed to entertain Mia inside her bedroom.

  
  
  
“Hey Princess, don’t cry, Daddy is here,” Chanyeol cooed while stroking Mia's wet cheeks. He snickered when Mia began sobbing again as soon as Chanyeol’s face came into her view. 

  
  


Baby Mia knew that if her Daddy came to see her, the chances of being picked up by him from her crib was high. But if her Papa came instead, he would calm her by rubbing her tummy and forehead until she’s back to sleep again, her Papa wouldn’t pick her up.

  
  
“Fine, I’ll pick you up, stop crying,” Chanyeol chuckled and carried Mia closer to his chest. He moved to sit on the comfy sofa, slowly inclining it backward and positioned her cautiously with her tummy pressed against his chest.

  
  
“Sleep…I’ll starts telling about the tale of me and your uncle,” Chanyeol hummed as he kissed her unruly hair. His angel smelled like heaven and he loved her so much.   
  
  


 

\---

  
  


Chanyeol attempted to make himself presentable as he approached his savior that was currently sitting on a bench at the side of the soccer field. Baekhyun was reading a book, under the school’s largest tree. The weather was great, birds chirping, the rays of sunshine casting a shimmering glow on his dark brown hair. Soft gushes of wind were blowing on the senior’s frizzy locks making him scrunch his adorable button nose when the strands of stray hairs covered his pretty face. Besides Jongin’s nervous whistling behind him and the two cats mating behind the tree, Byun Baekhyun, his superhero looked so perfect in his eyes right now.

  
  


“I’m offering you protection from the school’s bullies, you should grab it while you still can,” Chanyeol proposed confidently as he sat beside Baekhyun while flashing his million watts smile to the dumbfounded looking senior. Park Chanyeol was inarguably so terrible with nice words.

  
  
“What do want from me, Fetus?” Baekhyun spat as he rolled his eyes in annoyance and resumed to read his book. He was certainly neither interested nor impressed.

 

  
“Chan, don’t be mad. And please don’t twitch your eyes,” Jongin whispered. He was standing beside Chanyeol while covering his shy face, hoping that Baekhyun wouldn’t feel irked with his presence next to Chanyeol. He just wanted to watch Chanyeol’s wooing acts but his best friend was definitely embarrassing himself and Jongin couldn’t take it anymore.  

  
  
Chanyeol tried so hard not to twitch his eyes. He gritted his teeth, slowly shoving his fisted hands into his pants pockets. If he was not his pretty Baekhyun, Chanyeol would already shove his small head inside the toilet bowl right now, but this was Baekhyun, he needed to be very patient.

  
  
“I don’t need your protection, Fetus. I already saved you, remember?” Baekhyun said while glaring daggers at Chanyeol with a very judging face. The casino owner’s son that he saved yesterday night had ruined their high-class school’s image with his long hair, full piercings on his right ear and unbuttoned shirt. There were even blood stains on his sleeves. Baekhyun couldn't contain his grin when he saw Chanyeol's twitchy eyes, with one eye being covered underneath his long bangs.

  
  
_ 'This Fetus doesn't even know how to tie his hair properly,' _ Baekhyun shook his head. Park Chanyeol was cute, very lovely indeed but he was not going to fall into his trap that easily. 

  
  
“Listen here, I’ll still protect you whether you like it or not,” Chanyeol snarled and got up grumpily from the bench, stomping his feet to stand beside the large tree behind the bench. He was just standing there while scowling at the brunette senior with an immensely aggravated face.

  
  
“Hi Nie,” Baekhyun grinned while he looked at the nervous looking Jongin that was being left out by Chanyeol beside the bench. The timid boy was smiling while keeping his hands tucked in his pocket.

  
  
“Oh…can you please help me with something, handsome?” Baekhyun patted the empty space beside him and pulled him to sit down on the bench.

  
  
“Y-yes?” Jongin reluctantly sat beside Baekhyun, avoiding to make eye contact with his best friend that that was making an amused face at them from beside the tree.

  
  
“Can you be kind enough to search for my baby brother, Sehun and give him this? Promise me that you won't open and read it, alright?” Baekhyun passed a handwritten letter that was carefully kept inside an envelope into Jongin's opened palm.

  
  
“He was always inside the library…oh… I mean.. I promise,” Jongin stuttered. He must have sounded like Sehun’s stalker right now. Jongin and Sehun were in the same class yet they never talked to each other.

 

  
“Thank you, handsome,” Baekhyun smiled as he ruffled Jongin's hair while glancing at Park Chanyeol that was currently busy scratching his long legs which were being bitten by an army of red ants. Baekhyun didn't want to let him know that he was, in fact, standing right on their anthill.

  
  
Jongin perplexedly stood up and departed to the library, leaving Chanyeol alone to awkwardly stand beside the huge tree, eyes boring holes into the back of Baekhyun’s head.   
  
  
Jongin smiled when he saw Sehun’s lean figure. As usual, he was very focused on reading whatever material he was holding in the library. Puffing his cheeks, he sat on the chair across from Sehun that was currently busy jotting down something onto his notebook with his big, nerdy glasses covering half of his face.  _ ‘Sehun is gorgeous,’  _ Jongin silently praised inside his heart. He had never gotten the chance to look at Sehun this close before. He was too shy to even initiate a conversation with him in their class. “Hi, Sehun…uhm…your brother wants you to read this letter,”

  
  
Sehun blinked in confusion, staring at Jongin’s ruby-colored face for a while before finally grabbing said letter. “Oh…thank you, Nie…I mean Jongin,” he blushed while scrunching his nose at the tongue slip.

  
  
“It's alright, you can call me Nie…I like the sound of it coming from your mouth…I-I mean…,” Jongin shook his head, flustered with his own choice of words. He scratched his head bashfully while staring down at his fingers.

  
  
_ ‘This is why you’re not supposed to talk to Sehun, you’ll look so dumb beside him,’ _ Jongin mentally scolded himself.

  
  
“Thank you, Nie,” Sehun said it again with face flushed a deep shade of scarlet.

  
  
“You’re sparkling every time I see you running on the field,” Jongin unconsciously blurted out while covering his mouth right after he said that. Why did those words come out weird from his mouth?

  
  
“Sparkling? Do I look like a glittery disco ball, Nie?” Sehun teased. Shy Jongin looked so adorable when he was flustered.

  
  
“N-no I’m sorry,” Jongin whined. He sighed heavily as he averted his gaze down at his hands again as if they’re the most fascinating objects to observe in the world.

  
  
“I’m just joking. I know what you meant, you’re trying to say that I look like a sweating pig while carrying a stretcher around on the field right?" Sehun snickered. He never knew that Jongin would actually notice him while he was doing his job as a member of their school’s first aid team every time there was a soccer game being held in their school.

  
  
“Oh my God! No! You’re absolutely gorgeous!” Jongin yelled indignantly. He gasped when he realized what he just said out loud and slightly flinched when he was being shushed by other occupants in the library.

  
  
“What’s your ambition?” Jongin asked on a whim, switching the topic. Him and his weird questions again. He was definitely sure this was the last time Sehun would want to speak with him.

  
  
“Doctor,” Sehun frowned but still answered Jongin's odd question.

  
  
“Wow…I’ve got to go now, sorry for bothering you. See you again, Dr. Oh Sehun,” Jongin flashed his infamous toothy-grin smile at Sehun and fled away from the table.

  
  
Sehun was astounded as he stared at the figure that was walking further away from him. He gingerly opened his big brother’s secret letter with furrowed eyebrows and gasped as he read the note that he obtained from Baekhyun.

  
  
_ Dear my beloved Lil bro, _ __  
__  
__ I’m sending your Jongin over to you. I know that you’ve been jerking off while moaning his name all this time. So…you’re welcome...   
  


 

\---

  
  


Chanyeol stopped his storytelling when he heard Mia fussing while rubbing her chubby face onto his chest.

  
  
“I know…I looked pathetic when I was trying to impress your Papa back then, he even called me Fetus. Yet I still didn’t give up and look, he is all mine now,” Chanyeol smugly smiled while carrying Mia back to her crib again. She whined because of the loss of her Daddy’s warm skin but then started yawning so wide, sucking her thumb and giving her Daddy a very quiet, drowsy giggle before finally closing her eyes to sleep.

  
  
Chanyeol lightly pecked Mia’s forehead and scurried out of her bedroom, hands fumbling to unbutton his shirt, cursing because the multiple layers of clothing were slowing him down. He smirked when he finally shed all of his upper attires, leaving only his pants on. Chanyeol stumbled on his way to his room when his leg got caught in a pile of used clothes on the floor. He scowled as he started collecting piece by piece of those garments that were scattered all along the hallway. His brain recalled that Baekhyun wore these clothes earlier that night. Chanyeol gasped as he saw his smaller husband was drinking water when he passed by the kitchen, stark naked while licking his lips lewdly at him.

  
  
“You’re late, I got bored and cold alone on our bed,” Baekhyun nonchalantly shrugged while wiping the excess water that was dripping on his chin using the back of his palm.

  
  
“Come here, Little Sparrow,” Chanyeol growled while possessively hoisting his husband and walked toward the direction of their bedroom.   


 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Baekhyun was running in the midst of a heavy downpour, holding onto a black umbrella while trying to avoid puddles on the ground that would dirty his school shoes. Shivering, half of his body was already drenched because of the unforgiving, blustering wind that kept on pushing his petite form to the side. The brunette was on his way to his art class to meet with a few of his friends. However, he stopped in the middle of the field when he caught a sight of Park Chanyeol crouching alone under the big tree, hands protectively clutching onto a box on his lap. He looked so sad and pitiful with his soaked uniform and wet hair. He didn’t seem to bother about the bad weather that could make him sick. Sighing, Baekhyun really didn’t want anything to do with that mischievous boy, but he didn’t have the heart to pretend that he didn’t see Chanyeol’s pathetic state right in front of his eyes. He decided to approach the miserable looking boy and shared the umbrella with him.

  
  
“Bunny lost her husband,” Chanyeol sorrowfully murmured with trembling lips.

  
  
“Bunny?” Baekhyun frowned and peeked inside the mysterious looking box situated on Chanyeol’s lap. There was a white cat meowing back at him. The cat was in a dry and warm condition, all thanks to the giant.

  
  
“Sheep died today, someone poisoned him,” Chanyeol sobbed while wiping his awfully scrunched face with the back of his palm. He was determined to maintain his cool composure in front of Baekhyun, but this time, he just couldn’t. Who had the heart to poison an innocent, adorable cat?

  
  
“Stop crying, Sheep…is in heaven now, you can take Bunny home if you think she’ll become lonely at school,” Baekhyun said while chewing on his bottom lip. The air was so cold; he was shuddering relentlessly while firmly gripping on the holder of his umbrella, but at the same time he also had to cover Chanyeol from the harsh rain. Seriously, who in the right mind would call his cats Sheep and Bunny?  


  
“I can’t touch or hug her so much since I’m allergic, I will get rashes. So how am I going to love her properly? If you love someone, you will be showering them with a lot of kisses, right?” Chanyeol pouted, eyes hopelessly droopy as he stared up at Baekhyun.

  
  
“Bunny refuses to eat and look so sad, I don’t know what to do. I can’t even bring her home. Some of my dad’s workers might catch her and cook her for dinner,” Chanyeol said with a very horrified expression marring his forlorn face.

  
  
“Fine, I’ll help you take care of Bunny. Only until you find someone that wants to adopt her,” Baekhyun grumbled. _‘How is this dumb looking boy is a fucking genius in math?’_ He remembered how Sehun always whined whenever he’s trying to beat Park Chanyeol‘s perfect scores in their math tests every month. Baekhyun shrugged. He knew that Chanyeol was exaggerating about eating the poor cat part, but a crying Chanyeol was terribly annoying and slowly pricked his soft heart.

  
  
“Thank you!” Chanyeol quickly stood up and shoved the box into Baekhyun’s hands in enthusiasm. He beamed brilliantly before grabbing the umbrella from the older boy's grip and helped to cover both of them from the never-ending rain.

  
  
“Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked when he felt Chanyeol gently pushed him to move forward from his standing spot.

  
  
“Your house, of course, I want to look at Bunny’s new home. Let’s go to your Papa's house, Bunny," Chanyeol cooed at the white cat that was attempting to climb out from the box.

  
  
"Papa?" Baekhyun frowned while struggling to balance the large box in his hands.

  
  
"Yes, you're her Papa now, I’m her Daddy," Chanyeol stated as a matter-of-factly, casually smiling while trying to squeeze both of them under the small umbrella. "Come closer or you’ll get wet, Hyung,” Chanyeol whispered, leaning down to Baekhyun’s ear.

  
  
Baekhyun flinched when he felt Chanyeol’s warm hand on his shoulder, pulling their bodies closer. There were very little spaces left between their bodies that Baekhyun’s back was pressed against Chanyeol’s hard chest. The temperature around them was icy cold, but Baekhyun felt so hot. He was blushing furiously. They were even breathing in sync, chest rising up and down together.   


 

\---

  


“I didn’t know that you already agreed to date Park Chanyeol,” Sehun wolf-whistled and padded away from Baekhyun’s room.  
  
“Who said that? I don’t have any sort of special relationship with him,” Baekhyun screamed with bulging eyes. Sehun was trying to destroy his mood so early in the morning.   
  
“But your boyfriend is standing right in front of our house, saying that he wants to see his Bunny,” Sehun cackled while swiftly running down the stairs.   
  
“Park Chanyeol is here? He’s not my boyfriend! B-bunny is the name of his cat, not me!” Baekhyun hollered, briskly trying to get up from his bed, mentally praying that he could quickly shove Chanyeol away from his house before he met with his mother. Groaning, Baekhyun knew he was too late when he heard his mother’s high pitched voice welcoming Park Chanyeol inside their house. Just great!   
  
“Whoa! You’re quite handsome for our Baekhyun. That potato doesn't deserve such Prince Charming-looking boyfriend like you!” Mrs. Byun cooed while pulling Chanyeol to join her for breakfast at the dining table.   
  
“Too late, Mom has already taken him into hostage,” Sehun murmured, pushing the bewildered looking Baekhyun that was only in his boxer shorts into the kitchen area.   


 

\---

  


It was the final’s week but Baekhyun enjoyed his free time reading books while sitting on his favorite bench nonetheless, with Park Chanyeol hell-bent on looking after him, offering him his useless protection as Baekhyun sat under the huge tree, meanwhile the taller stood behind the bench at the exact same spot for weeks. Baekhyun smiled when he saw Chanyeol began reading his own book too. Maybe he was bored because he couldn’t play with Bunny the cat anymore.

  
  
Park Chanyeol would silently follow Baekhyun like his shadow. They always walked together to school but rarely talked. He would growl every time he saw Baekhyun was being approached by his friends, especially new friends. Some students even called him Baekhyun’s big Rottweiler. Park Chanyeol didn’t mind because Baekhyun never complained nor pushed him away.   


  
Baekhyun frowned when he noticed that Chanyeol was getting too many confessions every single day and they started to interrupt the younger boy’s study time. _‘Do they even give up?’_

  
  
“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol gasped when he saw Baekhyun sitting next to him, crossing his legs while holding a book in his hand and leaned his back against the tree.

  
  
“Helping you. All the confessions are interrupting your study,” Baekhyun murmured in a straightforward tone and proceeded to read while flipping through his book pages.

  
  
“You’ll dirty your pants, hyung. Get up!” Chanyeol alarmingly pulled Baekhyun to stand up and began patting the senior’s pants to remove the dirt.

  
  
“Then come sit with me on the bench,”   


 

\---

  


It was the end of the year, in the snowy, chilly weather, after months of quietly walking side by side, being Baekhyun’s shadow and guard dog, Park Chanyeol finally mustered the courage to ask Baekhyun to stop by the old arcade that was situated right before they arrive at Baekhyun’s place.

  
  
“If I win that Rilakkuma plushie, date me, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said while intensely gazing at the Rillakuma claw machine with a very resolute look on his attractively determined face. The brunette realized that he was undoubtedly serious about making the older boy his boyfriend.

  
  
“I don’t think…” Baekhyun gasped, droopy eyes blinking rapidly as he stared in bewilderment at Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun was taken aback due to the out of the blue confession that he just received from Chanyeol. His father, Chanyeol's bodyguard, always wanted him to help protecting Chanyeol in their school’s compound. Hence, that was the reason why he didn’t push the younger boy away from following him around since Chanyeol was making his job easier. _‘Father will kill me,’_

 

  
“If I win that Rilakuma plushie, date me,” Chanyeol repeated his words while pulling up Baekhyun’s hoodie to shield the older boy’s head properly from the snow. Baekhyun’s cheeks were tinged rose, clearly because of the freezing weather. Chanyeol couldn’t stop his hands from caressing his red apple cheeks and grinned joyfully when Baekhyun didn’t swat his hands away.

  
  
“Fine, not like you would win that anyway,” Baekhyun blushed as he smacked Chanyeol’s warm hands from squeezing the baby fats on his face.

  
  
“I have lots of money, watch me,” Park Chanyeol smirked and pulled out his thick wallet from his trouser pocket, smugly waving it in front of Baekhyun’s face.

  
  
Park Chanyeol had already lost a huge sum but he certainly had no intention of giving up. Baekhyun was beginning to feel bad. They were both standing outside the arcade, shivering because of the snowy winter. Chanyeol even garnered himself his own cheering squad, an old couple that was the arcade’s owners. They were so busy encouraging him with cheeks pressing hard against the Rilakkuma claw machine’s glass wall.

  
  
"This is getting ridiculous, if we stand here any longer, both of us will turn into a snowman, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and unconsciously pressed his body closer to Chanyeol’s, seeking for some comforting warmth that emanated from the tall boy’s body.

  
  
“I got it! I finally got it!” Chanyeol screamed while jumping around excitedly in front of Baekhyun. He spontaneously kissed Baekhyun's forehead and shoved the winning plushie into the older boy’s chest.

  
  
“B-but,” Baekhyun stuttered while hugging the Rilakkuma plushie tightly in his chest, cheeks flaring red and hot because of the abrupt kiss. He was too dumbfounded to deliver any coherent response other than gasping with an 'O' shaped mouth while staring up at Chanyeol.

  
  
A rattling gunshot sound that came far away from behind Baekhyun startled both of them and they gasped when they noticed a stream of fresh blood started flowing out of Chanyeol’s thick jacket, soaking his right shoulder. Park Chanyeol slumped forwards onto Baekhyun, clinging his numb body tightly onto him with face pressed into the juncture between Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder.

  
  
“P-Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun wheezed while hugging Chanyeol with trembling arms before both of them fell down on the cold ground.

  
  
“Date me, B-Byun Baekhyun,”

  
  
“A-Alright,”

  


\---

  


“Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shrieked in trepidation and jolted to sit on the mattress with cold sweat trickling down his forehead.  
  
“I’m here. You’re remembering that again. I’m alright, I'm alright, Baek," Chanyeol murmured, pulling Baekhyun into his comforting embrace.   
  
“Park Chanyeol…Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun repeatedly called Chanyeol’s name, uttering it like a mantra while tracing the gunshot scar on Chanyeol’s bare shoulder with his trembling hands. “I love you so much,”

  
  
“I love you too,” 

 

 

\---

  


Jongin and Sehun agreed to babysit Jasper and Mia, Sehun’s nephew and niece over the weekend to give some privacy and alone times for their parents. Jongin was so busy playing with baby Mia on the bean bag when Jasper approached him with a scowling face while scratching at the back of his small head. Jasper looked so cute today wearing his small tuxedo, complete with a small red colored bow tie on the collar.

  
  
“Do you want to use the toilet, Jasper?” Jongin asked with his hands still absorbed in caressing baby Mia’s plump rosy cheeks.

  
  
“Jongin uncle,” Jasper murmured. “W-will you mar…marie…, urgh, I forget, wait here, I’ll be back again,” Jasper sighed and ran back to his previous spot behind the couch, grinning widely to his Uncle Sehun that was currently rolling his lanky body on the floor, genuinely frustrated with his nephew’s act.

  
  
Sehun was hiding behind the sofa, banging his forehead on its cushiony surface when he saw Jasper came running back at him with a very flustered face. They had been practicing the sacred words ever since that morning and Jasper always forgot the most crucial line. _'How could he even be mad at Jasper when the little boy was staring at him with his cute, pure face?'_

  
  
Sehun really wanted to marry Jongin. He had proposed for 3 times since they started dating, back when both of them were only 16 years old school boys and now both of them had already become adults, at the age of 30 years old. _‘Just how long will it take for Jongin to accept my proposal?’_

  
  
The first time Sehun proposed was when both of them were holding bouquets of flowers on their graduation day. Jongin laughed lightheartedly and flicked Sehun’s forehead as his answer. That was Sehun first ‘No’. Since then, Sehun knew that he must keep on trying until Jongin finally accepted his proposal.

  
  
Jongin chuckled when he saw the tufts of Sehun’s ebony locks stirring from behind the couch. Dr. Oh Sehun was a very determined person and he really didn’t know the meaning of ‘give up’. Even when Jongin turned down all of his 3 proposals, Sehun kept on trying to make him his husband. Not that Jongin didn’t love Sehun, he cherished him so much. The issue was just that he was worried about Sehun’s safety if he married Jongin. Sehun was a very good pediatrician, while he was Park Chanyeol’s right-hand man; indisputably he had a lot of enemies. Chanyeol always reassured him that Sehun would always be protected; he was his brother in law anyway. Seeing Baekhyun happy and perfectly safe living with Chanyeol made Jongin thought about saying ‘Yes’ to Sehun too.

  
  
“Erm…Jongin Uncle, will you marry my Uncle Sehun? Dr. Oh Sehun?” Jasper said while distractedly scratching his nape. He really didn’t like to wear the tuxedo, but his Uncle Sehun promised him a large bucket of ice cream, so Jasper quickly agreed to help.

  
  
“I-if you don’t want to marry my uncle, I’m going to start crying on the floor,” Jasper said quick-wittedly as he started sprawling his small body on the carpeted floor.

  
  
“Dr. Sehun, you’re bullying your nephew right now. I know you’re hiding behind that couch, come out,” Jongin smirked and lifted Jasper to sit on his lap, beside his little sister Mia.

  
  
“You’re drooling Mia,” Jasper grimaced as he wiped Mia’s saliva using the back of his tiny palm and kissed Mia’s head. “You smell like milk, just like Papa,”

  
  
“Jongin?” Sehun peeked from behind the sofa and crawled toward Jongin with a very apologetic face. Jongin would reject his 4th proposal again, what’s new. He sat crestfallenly in front of Jongin with crossed legs, waiting for Jongin’s heartbreaking answer.

  
  
“Marry me, Dr. Oh Sehun,” Jongin grinned while pulling out a small ring box and opened it right in front of Sehun.

  
  
“W-what?” Sehun gasped with wide opened mouth and leaped forward into Jongin’s embrace, squishing Mia and Jasper between their bodies.

  
  
“Yes…Yes!”

  
  



	5. extra1

 

 

“I asked you to protect him, not to date him, Byun Baekhyun,” Mr. Byun scowled and started to massage his wrinkly forehead. He was stupefied when Chanyeol told him about his not-so-tiny crush toward his son several days ago when he said that he was going to confess his feelings to Baekhyun. He didn’t mention anything about it because he never thought that his intelligent son would ever choose Chanyeol, a young rebellious boy with complicated family background. Well, he was wrong.

  
  
“I-I like him,” Baekhyun blushed. He was so glad that Chanyeol was still asleep on his hospital bed or he would’ve been awfully embarrassed.

 

  
“I’m not going to ask both of you to stop, but let’s see how long this love of yours will last,” Mr. Byun smirked. They were young and reckless teenagers, he didn’t have to do anything to force them to break up. It would definitely happen soon by their own accords.

  
  
For Baekhyun, his father’s words were a challenge. He loved challenges and challenges must be won to prove himself.

  
  


\---

  
  


“W-what are you doing here?” Baekhyun stuttered when he saw Chanyeol enjoying breakfast together with Sehun in their kitchen, completely dressed in his school uniform.  _‘He’s already out from the hospital?’_

  
  
Coughing, Chanyeol quickly wiped the bread crumbs at the corners of his mouth and sheepishly smiled at Baekhyun. “I…I want to walk together with you to school?” he answered while scratching the back of his head. The tip of his protruding ears became beet red because of his own words.

  
  
“Sehun put that idea inside your head right?” Baekhyun scowled toward Sehun that acted like he’s busy eating breakfast while playing with his phone. He grumpily sat beside Chanyeol and started munching on his food.

  
  
“I-I’m sorry…if you don’t like it, I’ll go to school first,” Chanyeol stammered. He didn’t want to make Baekhyun upset too early in the morning, so he quickly shoved a piece of bread inside his mouth and stood up to step away from the dining table.

  
  
Baekhyun harshly grabbed Chanyeol by his crooked tie and yanked him to sit on the chair again. He flinched when their bodies collided and Chanyeol’s arm was on his back. The younger male used Baekhyun’s body to steady his wobbly one when he was being pulled by him. He heard Chanyeol’s deep voice whispering ‘Sorry’ beside his ear before he scooted away.

  
  
Baekhyun shrugged and used his thumb to wipe the peanut butter jam stain on Chanyeol’s chin and accidentally grazed his fingertips on the young boy’s plush lips. Groaning, he hated himself for becoming too flustered when that happened. The innocent touch made his heartbeats accelerate like crazy inside his heart. It didn’t help when Chanyeol licked his bottom lip while staring at him with a very red face.  _‘Are they really boyfriends now?’_

  
  
“W-we’ll go to school together,” Baekhyun blushed.   
  
  
“What now? Baekhyun rolled his eyes when Sehun started to take his pictures with Chanyeol.   
  


  
“He’s your first boyfriend, this must be marked down in history,” Sehun guffawed when he glanced at Baekhyun’s unamused face.   
  


  
Grumbling, Baekhyun pursed his lips and rubbed his face exasperatedly with his palms. He wanted to choke Sehun with his bare hands for being so helpful informing Chanyeol that embarrassing fact. He was too engaged with his studies and painting, how was he supposed to have time to date at all?

  
  
“I’m your first?” Chanyeol blinked. “Really, hyung?” He whispered while gawking at Baekhyun’s pink face. Baekhyun was a very pretty boy with a brilliant brain. He was good at sports and fighting too. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun had so many admirers. He didn’t expect himself to be his very first boyfriend.

  
  
“Just hurry up and take the damn photo!” Baekhyun whined. Chanyeol made him perplexed when he stared at him with an awestricken expression written all across his handsome face.

  
  
Baekhyun grumbled when Chanyeol still walked behind him like he used to do when they were only friends back then. He paused in his steps and waited until Chanyeol arrived beside him. They both smiled, gaze locked on each other’s before both of them started walking together side by side, with Baekhyun’s shoulder sometimes bumping on Chanyeol’s side. It was so cold and he badly wanted to hold Chanyeol’s hand. ‘It’s a normal thing to hold your boyfriend’s hand right? I don’t know anything about dating, I’m so dumb!’ Baekhyun sighed. He wanted to touch Chanyeol, holding his hand and link their fingers together. Did that thought make him a pervert? He was the older one between them, should he initiate all the things that couples did first?

  
  
Baekhyun closed his eyes and shoved his hand into Chanyeol’s jacket pocket. He could feel that Chanyeol was surprised by the sudden act. “I’m cold,” He quickly explained before Chanyeol could say anything about it. There was a brief moment of eerie silence between them when Chanyeol looked at him with a shocked face. ‘Great, now I look desperate,’ He bit his bottom lip and tore his gaze away from Chanyeol’s face. To lessen the awkward feelings that crept inside his heart, he started to rummage inside Chanyeol’s pocket. Baekhyun’s hand could only identify half of the things inside it such as a penny, few candies, candy wrappers, and a hot pack.

  
  
“Why are you keeping all these rubbish inside your pocket? Throw them away,” Baekhyun grumbled. He collected all the useless papers, crumpled them into a small ball and threw it into the nearest dustbin that he saw at the roadside. He slipped his hand back inside Chanyeol’s pocket and softly hummed, enjoying the warmth again.

  
  
“I…I like you too,” Chanyeol blushed.

  
  
“Huh?” Baekhyun frowned when he heard Chanyeol’s unforeseen confession.

  
  
“I heard you said you like me at the hospital, I’m sorry that I couldn’t answer back at that moment,” Chanyeol whispered coyly.

  
  
“Y-you heard that?” Baekhyun gasped. He quickly pulled his hand out from Chanyeol’s pocket. He wanted to run away from Chanyeol, fast. He could feel that his face was getting redder and redder as every second passed. He flinched when Chanyeol grabbed his hand back, intertwined their fingers together and shoved their slotted hands back into his jacket pocket. He couldn’t breathe when Chanyeol softly squeezed his hand in assurance.

  
  
“Yes…and I promise to be your last love too,”

  
  


\---

  
  


Baekhyun was on his way to meet Chanyeol at the recreational park located near their apartment building. Chanyeol had already arrived with Jasper since Baekhyun had to stop by his parents’ house to pick up Mia. He carried Mia and sauntered toward the usual spot that Chanyeol always waited for him every time they went to visit the park.  
  
Frowning, Baekhyun could see Chanyeol and Jasper were seated on one of the wooden benches. However, the view was irritating Baekhyun a lot. There was a very beautiful lady with long hair and slim body, such an exceptionally perfect look resembling that of a model, sitting beside Chanyeol and was casually holding his husband’s forearm. Chanyeol didn’t seem to realize her touchy ministrations because he was too distracted in calming the crying Jasper. ‘My baby is crying?’ Baekhyun hissed and marched his steps toward the godforsaken bench.

  
  
“What happened here?” Baekhyun puffed his cheeks and slumped down beside Jasper on the bench. He placed Mia on his lap and ruffled Jasper’s hair.  

  
  
“Papa, you’re here!” Jasper sniffled and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. "I'm not crying Papa, I'm a strong boy. Right, Daddy?"

  
  
“Yes you are, Jasper is a brave boy," Chanyeol smiled and caressed Jasper's fluffy locks. "Hi handsome, I miss you,” Chanyeol smiled and tenderly stroked his thumbs on Baekhyun’s cheeks. He pulled Baekhyun forward for a kiss on his pink lips and laughed when he heard Mia’s and Jasper’s soft whines for being squashed together in between their fathers.

  
  
Baekhyun immediately blushed and was unable to look directly into Chanyeol’s mesmerizing almond orbs. Even after so many years of being together, every unexpected kiss from Chanyeol still made his heart flutter maniacally.

  
  
“Jasper fell down and his leg got hurt,” Chanyeol carefully wiped the fresh blood that was oozing out from Jasper’s injured knee. He covered his son bruised knee with a bandage that had cartoon characters decorations which he always kept inside his suit pocket.

  
  
“Oh, Miss Gina here was the one that helped to carry Jasper when he fell over there,” Chanyeol said nonchalantly. He didn’t even bother to look at Gina’s face. He surely didn’t want to introduce Baekhyun properly to her too. What business did she have to be granted the liberty to know Chanyeol’s pretty husband’s name right?

  
  
Baekhyun sighed. It was quite a deep cut but Jasper didn’t cry the slightest bit. He was indeed a very strong kid, only letting out soft sniffling sounds while pressing his crumpled face into his arm.

  
  
“I guess I should be going now. It's good the see you, Mr. Park,” Gina patted Chanyeol’s shoulder and strolled away from the family of four.

  
  
The exquisite scent of Gina's perfume still lingered on Chanyeol’s body after her departure. Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice that because he was still busy cleaning Jasper’s wound. Baekhyun glanced again at Gina that was doing some mild stretching before she sprang off into a jog. He then blinked and began to examine himself. He was wearing his favorite white Supreme T-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. His choice of outfits seemed so simple and totally unattractive. Scrunching his nose, he realized that his body fragrance was not too pleasant either. He always smelled like Mia’s milk, which was distinctively close to a sour milk’s odor. He looked at his fingers and couldn't help but squeak in horror. There were still oil paint stains on his dainty fingers. He remembered how Chanyeol always praised his fingers for their beauty. But now, one of his body parts that Chanyeol adored the most was concealed underneath the blue and red hues of the oil paint that he used during his class earlier that noon. Grimacing, he pulled up the collar of his T-shirt and dreadfully sniffed himself again. Oh God, he smelled like oil paints too.

  
  
Baekhyun gawked at Chanyeol. His husband had always appeared so gorgeous with his glorious pushed back black hair. He was still dressed in his work suit, indicating that he went to the park right after he clocked out from the office. With a few of the top buttons of his dress shirt undone, Chanyeol looked tantalizingly hot and Baekhyun felt restless.

  
  
He began to realize that he was dangerously getting too comfortable after years of being with Chanyeol. He hadn’t made any efforts to look good for his handsome husband. Every time they went out for a date, Baekhyun always dressed simply, only donning signature his T-shirt and jeans, nothing more and that style had been going on for years.

  
  
He must do something special on their date night that upcoming weekend.

  
  


\---

 

  
“Baek…Papa…sweetheart, come on, what’s taking you so long?” Chanyeol glanced at his wristwatch. He barely arrived home and decided to just wait for Baekhyun right in front of their apartment’s door. Baekhyun usually didn’t take too much time in preparing himself for their date nights.

  
  
“Ba…ek?” Chanyeol stuttered. Baekhyun walked out from their bedroom looking absolutely ethereal with his newly dyed silver hair, intentionally styled in a mussed up manner and a light makeup was adorning his beautiful face.  _‘Is he wearing eye makeup?’_ Baekhyun had abandoned his big spectacle, instead, he changed it to grey colored contact lenses, which matched flawlessly with his brand new hair color. Chanyeol blinked in astonishment. He couldn’t utter anything when he saw his husband’s mirthfully smiling face. Baekhyun made him breathless. He looked so sexy wearing a pair of tight black pants with a fitted white dress shirt. He resembled an angel. His, Chanyeol’s, the Phoenix’s angel.

  
  
“W-where are we going?” Chanyeol stammered. Oh, how he must’ve looked so dumb in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun's good looks never failed to amaze him, just like during their first date years ago. If anybody asked his name, he wouldn’t even have an answer to that right now. He only knew Byun Baekhyun, the only subject that mattered in his world, in his whole universe at that precise moment.

  
  
“Huh? I thought that you already got it all covered, Fetus,” Baekhyun pouted, feeling a bit frustrated when he assumed Chanyeol didn’t make any efforts to plan something special for him.

  
  
“No…no…I mean, you look different,” Chanyeol shook his head furiously. He quickly entered the threshold of their apartment, shutting the door behind him as he stood in front of Baekhyun.

 

  
“Different? A bad kind of different?” Baekhyun squinted. “I know that this is definitely a bad idea, I shouldn’t do this,” he panicked and quickly stepped away from Chanyeol. He wanted to wash his ugly, makeup covered face.

  
  
Chanyeol was startled when Baekhyun started wiping his face with his hands. Wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, he kissed his cheek to stop him. “Wait..wait…what are you doing?”

  
  
“I look ridiculous, right? You said that I look weird,” Baekhyun whined.

  
  
“I said different, not weird, even the spelling is not the same. Are you sure you’re the smartass among us?” Chanyeol chuckled and bumped their noses together. He pulled Baekhyun into his hug and swayed their bodies together. He hummed when Baekhyun pressed his sticky lips all over his face.

  
  
“You look so handsome tonight, I’m afraid that we might have to just order in, I can look at you all night long,” Chanyeol said as he kissed Baekhyun’s crown of head.

  
  
“Why? I’m hungry, You…umpp,” Baekhyun’s mouth was hurriedly being shut by Chanyeol’s plump lips. After several seconds, both of them pulled away from the heated, breathless kiss. “Y-you like it? The changes,”

  
  
Chanyeol shrugged. “I miss your body fragrances actually. Your oil paint scent that followed you everywhere, it’s your signature smell. Please don’t change so much, I miss the old you already. Plus I’m sure that our kids will also be going to miss your milk scent. I love you just the way you are, so don’t ever feel insecure about yourself” he murmured while nipping and sucking fresh hickeys on Baekhyun’s smooth neck.

  
  
“Really? I feel that I’d neglected my body. I want to look good for you, I even lost my abs, I feel fat,” Baekhyun shrieked when Chanyeol abruptly slid his rough palms inside his pants and groped his butt.

  
  
“See, what fat? I can easily slip my hands inside your pants,” Chanyeol smirked mischievously and squeezed Baekhyun’s supple ass cheeks that could snuggly fit into his palms.  

  
  


Needless to say, their date night that week was mayhap postponed to another time.

 

 


	6. extra2

 

 

Baekhyun yawned while roaming his palm on the bed.  _‘Daddy?’_ he tried so hard to open his heavy eyelids, peeking for his husband’s whereabouts. The bedroom door was left ajar and he could hear the noises of Chanyeol’s hysterical laugh along with their kids screaming in joy from the direction of their living room. Frowning, Baekhyun glanced at the alarm clock to check the time.   _‘7 am? That’s too early,’_ Groaning, Baekhyun sluggishly got out from his bed and stepped out from his bedroom. The sounds of their loud clapping and laughter made him curious. Palming his puffy morning face, Baekhyun slowly tiptoed toward the living room, carefully trying not to make any noise that would make any of them notice his presence behind them. The view that greeted him made him speechless. He gasped while closing his wide-opened mouth with his palms.

  
  
Chanyeol was only in his boxer shorts, sitting crossed legs on the carpeted floor. His tall husband was giddily clapping like a mad seal while staring at his mini car track that covered the entire space of their living room. The racing track was so huge that he had to push their sofas close to the wall in order to accommodate the space for it. Jasper jumped excitedly while looking at the small, fast-moving toy cars, with only his pajama shirt on and of course, not his pants. Their Princess Mia was sitting beside her Daddy, amusedly staring up at her Daddy’s happy face while drooling over her milk bottle that was jutting out from her small mouth. She was only in her diaper, holding blue and red pens in her tiny fists with lots of doodles drawn on her soft baby skin. Baekhyun sighed when he looked at the colorful inks of those coloring pens that were scattered on her bare legs.  _‘That must be Jasper’s work of art,’_

 

  
“Dadd…y!” Baekhyun shrieked. He slipped on one of Chanyeol’s mini cars and fell ungracefully on his butt, right beside Chanyeol.

  
  
“Papa! Are you alright?” Jasper yelped, frozenly staring at his stumbling father.

 

  
Baekhyun hissed in pain but decided not to show it to his son that was eyeing him with his big, watery eyes. “I’m alright, I’m alright, don’t worry, Jasper,” He groaned while trying to sit properly beside Chanyeol on the floor. He gasped when Chanyeol grabbed one of his legs and dragged him closer to his side.

  
  
Chanyeol shook his head and placed Baekhyun’s leg on his lap. He started rubbing and fondling Baekhyun’s toes, shin, and knee with furrowed eyebrows. “Pa, why are you ambushing us from behind? Are you alright, sweetheart?”

  
  
Baekhyun puffed his cheeks and nodded to reassure that he was fine. He struggled to sit properly with one of his leg dangling on his husband’s lap. Humming, he loved the way Chanyeol’s large palm was stroking on his bare leg, worriedly staring at his face with his unkempt bed hair. He leaned closer and pressed a chaste kiss on his husband’s parted plump lips. “I’m alright. Good morning, Phoenix,”

  
  
“Good morning, Papa,” Chanyeol smiled in between their lazy morning kisses and abruptly pulled away when Mia stabbed the exposed part of his thigh with the pen in her hands. “Ouch! Mia, stop that,” he grumbled and rubbing his aching thigh. Mia giggled while flashing her rabbit teeth toward both of her fathers.

  
  
Baekhyun chuckled and caressed his husband’s naked thigh with his palm. “Mia didn’t like sharing you with me. She is so possessive, just like you,” he seductively whispered while rubbing his nose on Chanyeol’s elfish ear.  

  
  
“Papa, you can stop stroking my thigh now, or else,” Chanyeol grumbled and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. He grabbed Baekhyun’s naughty hand that was busy fondling his inner thigh and playfully bit his husband’s neck.

  
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled away from harassing Chanyeol’s firm thigh. He sat beside his husband again and pressed his face on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “It’s too early in the morning, Daddy. What are you guys doing right now?”

  
  
Chanyeol rubbed his face on Baekhyun’s hair to sniff his petite husband’s pleasant scent and caressed Baekhyun’s back with his palm. “Mia already had her milk, I changed her diaper too. Jasper already went to the bathroom and as usual, he didn’t like to put on his pants. Me? I’m having a wonderful time playing with this new racing track Oh, we’re so hungry right now, fed us please?” Chanyeol whined while his lips began nipping and kissing Baekhyun’s cheek.

  
  
Baekhyun gently carded Chanyeol’s disheveled locks with his long fingers, tugging his husband’s hair gently toward him before kissing the side of Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol’s eyes were still glued to the racing cars, screaming jovially while giving a high five to Jasper. He looked more like Jasper’s best friend instead of his father right now. “You didn’t sleep putting all of these together all night long right?”

  
  
“Yeah, it was definitely worth it. Right, Jasper?” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows and jutted his lower lip toward Jasper that hadn’t stopped jumping around excitedly while looking the tiny, speedy cars that were still racing on the track.

  
  
“I winning, Daddy. I’m winning!” Jasper laughed while throwing himself on Baekhyun’s lap.

 

  
Baekhyun groaned trying to bear Jasper’s body weight. Jasper was getting chubbier each passing day. “Jasper, why did you use Mia’s body as your drawing book?”

  
  
Mia grinned up at Baekhyun when she noticed that her name was being mentioned. She yawned, pressing her face on Chanyeol’s thigh and started crawling toward her Papa. She whined while trying to push her brother from consuming so many spaces on her Papa’s lap.

  
  
“Mia drew them on herself first, Papa! I think she likes the drawing on Daddy’s chest, so I helped her to draw this bird and its poop,” Jasper explained earnestly while poking Mia’s tummy and belly button.

  
  
Mia giggled so loud when Jasper poked her unclothed tummy. Her cute laughter made Baekhyun and Chanyeol chortle along with her too. Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to be mad at Jasper. Not when Jasper looked so proud of his artworks.

  
  
“I won’t let you get any tattoos on your precious body, Princess,” Chanyeol scoffed, hands engaged in playing with his mini cars collections.

  
  
“Go to your Daddy, I’m going to cook some breakfast for us,” Baekhyun lifted Mia and placed her on Chanyeol’s lap.

  
  
“Again Daddy, let’s race our cars again!” Jasper grabbed his blue mini toy car and placed it beside his Daddy’s mini car on the racing track.

  
  
Baekhyun finished preparing their breakfast at the kitchen about half an hour later and walked toward his husband and kids that he knew were still busy playing with their toy cars without a care in the world. He frowned when he realized that the situation in the living room was far too quiet from a while ago. “Daddy? Jasper?”

  
  
He chuckled when he saw Chanyeol and their kids were fast asleep in the living room. Jasper was sleeping right at the center of his Daddy’s race track. Mia was sucking her thumb, sprawling on her small napping bed right beside Chanyeol, that was also in his deep slumber, tightly hugging his red colored miniature car.

 


	7. extra 3

 

 

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_Creep; Radiohead_

 

* * *

  
  


Chanyeol hid behind a big tree situated beside the gate of Baekhyun’s home, every once in a while peeking at a restless looking Baekhyun who was sitting outside, in front of the door of his house. The art student kept glancing down at his watch, puffing out air from his mouth while hugging his shivering body, desperately trying to protect himself from the cold night wind. Chanyeol’s heart swelled with pride when he noticed that Baekhyun was wearing  _his_ long jacket. The jacket was too big for his boyfriend’s petite body. It swallowed his little physique entirely and ended at the center of his shins. Smiling, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was in love with his jacket and it was too obvious, given the fact that he didn’t return it back to Chanyeol after the taller let him borrow it last month.

 

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was currently waiting for him. They were supposed to go on their first date one hour ago. Sighing, Chanyeol stared down at this dirty shirt again. He hissed in pain when he rubbed his thumb on the fresh bloods that were seeping out from the recent cut on his lips. No matter what he did, the stubborn blood stains on his jeans couldn’t be wiped off easily. Cursing, he also tried to fix his messy hair but failed miserably when his sticky fingers got tangled between his damp locks.

 

Byun Baekhyun was standing in front of his house door, looking so ethereal and perfect. His flawless milky white skin was regally illuminated under the moonlight. He was the school’s heartthrob, loved by all students because of his bubbly personality and bright brain. He was also very good in painting and martial arts. Everything about him was impeccable. Chanyeol didn’t really know how someone like Baekhyun would fall in love with him, a rotten boy without anything to brag about, other than his father’s wealth and his massive height. He was just a merely empty shell, with nothing valuable on the inside.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol murmured dejectedly as he walked away from Baekhyun’s house. This was the second time he bailed out from their date. He really wanted to go on a date with Baekhyun, but there were so many obstacles that he had to face before he could arrive as one piece at Baekhyun’s place. He really wanted to look good in front of Baekhyun. The art student always saw him with a stained uniform and unruly hair, due to his fights with other students. For once, he wanted to look perfect for Baekhyun because he needed to show his boyfriend the good part of him too. Even when there was probably only one percent of him that was fine. He was so happy that he was able to sneak away from his bodyguard’s watchful eyes that night. He didn’t want Baekhyun’s father to follow them around while Chanyeol was on a date with his own son since that would be awkward as hell. Unfortunately, he ran into a group of bullies from another school that wanted to fight him just to be famous. Successfully beating Park Chanyeol, the one and only Park’s heir, the casino tycoon’s notorious son would make them the talk of the town. So that’s how he eventually reached Baekhyun’s house looking like shit and he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Baekhyun’s face. He decided that he had to leave Baekhyun alone in front of his house door again.

  
  
  
\---

 

Chanyeol hissed in pain while palming his throbbing chest. He was only his boxer shorts, massaging the bruises on his chest and stomach with a heating balm. The faint knock on his bedroom’s glass window startled him from his complicated thoughts. He frowned and slowly rouse up from his bed, stepping closer to the window. Chanyeol gasped in shock and quickly opened his window when he saw Baekhyun who was clinging desperately to the outside window frame for his dear life. “Oh God, what are you doing here!” he instantly pulled Baekhyun inside his bedroom in panic and both of them fell on the floor with Baekhyun pressed on top of his sore body.

 

“Hyung! Are you crazy?! You might fall and die!” Chanyeol lashed out while scanning wildly at Baekhyun’s body, searching for any injuries. He groaned while pushing Baekhyun off from his body and sat beside him on the floor.

 

“You leave me for hours in front of my door!” Baekhyun shouted and furiously punched Chanyeol’s exposed middle. “What happened? Tell me the truth! What happened to you?”

 

Chanyeol yelped in pain and quickly grabbed Baekhyun’s hand to stop him from hitting his aching body. “I-I’m fine,”

 

“Jongin said that you’re hurt,” Baekhyun murmured while tracing his fingers on the bruises on Chanyeol’s chest. “Where is the medicine kit? Let me see the injuries,” he hoisted Chanyeol up from the floor and pushed him to sit on his bed.

 

Chanyeol was so embarrassed to be seen only his boxers by Baekhyun. He wanted to cover his flushed face and hide his bare, skinny body beneath his thick blanket. He was not even in his best pair of boxer shorts. Baekhyun stared at his naked torso with a very straight face. The art student didn’t seem to be as flustered as him. His breath hitched when Baekhyun tried to open one of the drawers of his nightstand cabinet.

 

“No!” Chanyeol screamed and nervously swatted Baekhyun’s hand away from the drawer.

 

“Ouch!” Baekhyun whimpered while holding his hand close to his chest.

 

“I-I’m sorry, just…don’t look inside the drawer,” Chanyeol murmured. Sighing apologetically, he carefully took Baekhyun’s hands, rubbing them gently between his palms. “Pretty fingers,”  

 

Baekhyun blushed upon hearing Chanyeol’s praise and at the way he caressed his hands. He didn’t think that his boyfriend would be so innocent, falling for his exaggerated acts. The hit was nothing close to painful at all. “What are you hiding inside the drawer?” he questioned, eyes teasingly glancing at the said drawer. With his fast movements, he managed to open the drawer and was stunned at what he saw. “G-gun?”

 

Pursing his lips, Chanyeol slowly closed the drawer and pulled the bewildered looking Baekhyun to sit on the bed while holding tightly onto his trembling hands. “Stubborn Byun Baekhyun,”

 

“Where did you get that…that dangerous thing?” Baekhyun asked, eyes still glued at Chanyeol’s closed drawer.  

 

“My 16th birthday present from my father,” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“But…Y-You’re just a baby! You don’t need a gun! You have my father to protect you,”

Baekhyun shrieked, forefinger pointing at Chanyeol’s stoic face.

 

“Are you calling me your baby?” Chanyeol snickered.

“I’m serious. Do you see me smiling right now?” Baekhyun frowned while slowly retreating his hands away from Chanyeol’s. “Nobody gets a gun as their present for a birthday, what kind of father -” he halted mid speech, nervously chewing on his bottom lip while glancing at Chanyeol’s face.

 

“An abnormal father,” Chanyeol smiled. “I’m not normal Byun Baekhyun. My family is fucking crazy, but I love them, a lot,” he beamed and scooted closer toward Baekhyun. “That’s the reason why your father didn’t approve of our relationship,”  

 

Baekhyun froze when Chanyeol placed his palms on his cheeks and pulled their faces closer. Chanyeol’s huge, shimmering eyes were staring adoringly at him, making him blushed. “Y-You know about that?”

 

“Your father keeps saying that one day, you will finally leave me. I know he's just saying that because he didn’t want both of us to get hurt,” Chanyeol said while rubbing his thumbs on Baekhyun’s soft cheeks.

 

“I-I won’t leave you,” Baekhyun murmured, cheeks glowing red and sandwiched in between Chanyeol’s large palms.  

 

“Really? Listen to me,” Chanyeol said, eyes locked with Baekhyun’s sparkling ones. “I’m Park Chanyeol, the one and only son of Mr. Park, a casino tycoon. Just like my father, my hobby is collecting guns. If I’m not studying, I usually spent my time honing my shooting skills to a T with your father, my bodyguard, the awesome Mr. Byun,”

 

“Do…do you kill people with that gun?” Baekhyun asked, timidly placing his hands on top of Chanyeol’s, clutching onto his fingers as he waited for the answer.

 

“Of course not, that’s your father’s job,” Chanyeol smirked. “Like you said, I’m just a baby, my father loves me. Other than sharing the same hobby, he doesn’t want me to get involved in his business. He lets me enjoy my youth,”

 

“Then you’re not a baby, you’re just a foolish spoiled brat,” Baekhyun mocked while shaking his head.

 

Snickering, Chanyeol drew Baekhyun’s face closer until their knees bumped into each other’s. He ignored the art student’s soft whimpers when he tugged him too hard. “You know how hard it is for me to live with the Park’s family name, my family’s legacy is such an enormous burden to carry. Sometimes, when I became angry or frustrated, the line between staying rational and go insane, goes blurry.” Sighing, Chanyeol gently stroked his fingers on Baekhyun’s soft cheeks.

 

“You make me feel normal,” Chanyeol said, chuckling when he saw Baekhyun rolled his eyes after hearing his words. “I need you in every steps of my crazy life,”

 

Attempting to fake a cough even though his cheeks were flaring hot was the senior’s classic way to hide his embarrassment. Baekhyun swatted Chanyeol’s hands and grabbed an ointment bottle that he found on the bedside table.

 

“Give me a name, I want a name,” Baekhyun muttered while wiping the liquid on Chanyeol’s chest. He ran his thumb on Chanyeol’s lips, checking the cut but quickly retracted his hand back when his heart started to thump wildly inside his ribcage.

 

“Name?” Chanyeol frowned. “What name?” he whimpered when he Baekhyun jabbed his stomach with his sharp finger.

 

“The name of the boys that attacked you, idiot,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and continued to check for any injuries on the other parts of Chanyeol’s body.

 

“W-why?” Chanyeol asked. He tried so hard to breathe when he suddenly felt warm as Baekhyun rubbed a balm on the naked skin right under his belly button with his delicate fingers.

 

“You ask too many questions,” Baekhyun scoffed.

 

“No, I’m not going to give any names. You’re not going to poke their eyeballs with your art brush because of me. Your good reputation is important. I’m not worthy for you to risk everything that you have right now,” Chanyeol smiled and moved his hand to stroke Baekhyun’s styled hair.

 

“How dare they ruin my first date night? I was looking forward to the date. I wore new clothes, new perfume, and even new underwear! They just had to ruin it! I’m so mad right now,” Baekhyun ranted while grumpily placing the soothing balm that he used back on the bedside table, next to the ointment bottle.

 

“Stop pouting, I’m alright,” Chanyeol chuckled while caressing Baekhyun’s now messy hair. _‘Babbling Baekhyun is so adorable.’_

 

Scrunching his nose, Baekhyun swatted Chanyeol’s hand away. “They hurt you! No one messed with people that I love!” he froze when he received an unannounced kiss from Chanyeol on his right temple. He was too flustered to give any proper response when Chanyeol kissed his cheek, one, two, three times before his big hands pulled his face closer and nuzzled their cold noses together.

 

“I love you too, Byun Baekhyun.”

  
  
  
\---  
  


 

“Please don’t cry, sweetheart,” Baekhyun cooed while lightly bouncing Mia that was ceaselessly throwing a tantrum on his arm and gently patted her back. “Did you miss your Daddy? He spoiled you too much, now what am I supposed to do? How did he get you to sleep? He definitely changed your sleeping habits.” Sighing, Baekhyun tried humming Mia’s favorite nursery song but failed when Mia started to cry, flailing her tiny legs while she was engulfed in Baekhyun’s embrace.

 

“Baek?” Chanyeol stood in front of Mia’s bedroom door. He just arrived home from his business trip with his father. After cleaning himself up, he quickly rushed to meet with Baekhyun inside Mia’s bedroom.

 

Baekhyun flinched when he heard Chanyeol’s deep voice calling his name. Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun refused to look at Chanyeol’s face. He pretended that he didn’t see Chanyeol, even though his mind kept on chanting that his husband must’ve looked so hot with his damp hair, wearing only his sweatpants, innocently flashing his sexy tattooed chest that made Baekhyun involuntarily gulp, fighting the urge to just burrow his face on Chanyeol’s toned chest.

 

Chanyeol stepped into Mia’s room and rushed to stand beside Baekhyun. “Papa, I miss you,” he said, pressing his mouth on Baekhyun’s protruding lips.

 

“If you really miss me and the kids, you should’ve been back home two days ago. But you’re gone for nearly three days, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pouted while hauling Mia away from Chanyeol.

 

“Papa, I love you…a lot,” Chanyeol smiled and kept on trailing after Baekhyun that was running away from him all across Mia’s room. When Baekhyun stopped to glare at him, he quickly pecked his husband’s puckered lips again. Grinning, he ran his thumb on Baekhyun’s cheek and gently released Mia from Baekhyun’s arms. “Hello there, Princess. Why are you giving Papa such a hard time? Come here,” he cooed softly and kissed Mia’s pink chubby cheeks. He held a cranky Mia close to his naked chest with her chin perched on his shoulder.

 

“You let her bite you?” Baekhyun asked, amusedly staring at his daughter that had already proceeded to sink her two small front teeth into Chanyeol’s bare shoulder with closed eyes and drools trickling down his taller husband’s chest.

 

‘J-just for a while, it doesn’t hurt too much,” Chanyeol hissed when Mia started to grind her teeth together. “I take that back, it hurts. Ouch!” He whimpered while clutching on Baekhyun’s waist, eyes pleading for help.

 

“I’m going to sleep then. Good night, Daddy,” Baekhyun winked unsympathetically and swatted Chanyeol’s hand away. “Good luck~”

 

Baekhyun was about to shut his eyes to sleep when he heard a loud commotion outside his bedroom door. Smiling, he recognized the sound of Mia’s high pitched giggles and Jasper’s voice constantly replying ‘No’ when Chanyeol asked him to put on his pants. Chanyeol opened their bedroom door, trudging inside while looking disoriented with his messy hair and his pants dragged down very low, way beneath his sexy waistline because Jasper kept on pulling down his Daddy’s pants while jumping around excitedly to get into his fathers’ bedroom.

 

“Papa, help me, they don’t want to sleep,”

  
  


\---

  
  


“They were laughing at us,” Baekhyun huffed in annoyance. The silhouettes of Sehun and his mom could be clearly seen through the thin curtain of his house’s window.

 

Chanyeol beamed while waving excitedly at Sehun and Mrs. Byun who were obviously stealing some peeks at them every once in a while. “You look so beautiful tonight,” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear. “Let me guess, new clothes, new perfume and new underwear. Plus, you look super good wearing my jacket too.” He chuckled but hissed in pain when Baekhyun jabbed his stomach with his slim fingers.

 

Rubbing his burning ears, Baekhyun flushed when Chanyeol’s warm breaths blew on his neck. He was blushing like mad.

 

“They’re happy for you. Come on, don’t pout.” He rubbed Baekhyun’s jutted lips with his thumb and grabbed his boyfriend's hands to lead him to the car.

 

“Your grumpy bodyguard is going to chaperone us around?” Baekhyun grumbled when he saw his father’s stoic face as soon as he entered Chanyeol’s car.

 

“I’m sorry, we don’t have much choice. I really want to take you out for a date, even if I have to drag your father along with us,” Chanyeol sighed, lightly squeezing Baekhyun’s hand and placing them on his lap.   

 

“I-I want to go on a date with you too,” Baekhyun whispered shyly, leaning closer to Chanyeol’s ear to avoid from getting heard by his father.

 

Their simple date night consisted of eating a simple dinner at Chanyeol’s favorite restaurant and ice cream shop finally ended with one question repeatedly playing inside Baekhyun’s mind.  _‘Should he kiss him goodbye? Or should he wait for Chanyeol to kiss him instead?’_ Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun felt annoyed when he remembered that his father would be observing them both like a predatory hawk. That meant kissing was inevitably not going to happen between them because Chanyeol would never do such intimate act in front of his father. Accepting his awful fate that he was never going to get his first kiss during this date, Baekhyun sighed as soon as the car reached the driveway of Chanyeol’s mansion.  _Yes_ , his father wanted to drive Chanyeol home first before sending him home.

 

The both of them got out from the car and awkwardly stared at each other’s faces in front of Chanyeol’s huge mahogany door. Scratching the back of his head, Chanyeol smiled and timidly patted Baekhyun’s shoulder. “So, I really had fun tonight. Call me when you get home, alright?”

 

“Sure,” Baekhyun shrugged.

  
  


Chanyeol was about to close his bedroom door when he heard someone stomping up the staircases that led to his room. Out of curiosity, he peeked his head out to examine the source of the noise and gasped in surprise when he saw Baekhyun wheezing in front of his bedroom, bending down with hands on top of his knees. “Baekhyun?”

  
  


“Y-Your house has too many stairs!”  Baekhyun whined breathlessly. “Y-You forgot your jacket,”

  
  


“Oh?” Chanyeol blinked while grabbing his jacket from Baekhyun’s outstretched arm. “Thank you,”

  
  


“So…good night,” Baekhyun murmured, fingers grabbing the hem of his shirt. “I had so much fun today.”

  
  


“Good..,” Chanyeol didn’t get to finish his words when suddenly a pair of lips that definitely belonged to Baekhyun, was timidly pressing against his own. Both of them chuckled when their noses bumped on each other’s. Chanyeol could feel his boyfriend’s soft eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. Sadly, the kiss ended too fast for Chanyeol’s liking. So he placed his palms on Baekhyun’s cheeks, pulling his face closer and slotted their lips together for the second time. This time, they seemed to know how to adjust the angle of their heads, both sighing in pure bliss when their lips molded perfectly together.

 

 


	8. extra (future)

 

 

**_Future; Phoenix's headquarter_ **

  
  


Chanyeol growled, livid as he grabbed the man on his shirt collar in anger. “If I ever found you trying to cheat in one of my casinos again I’ll....,”

  
  
  


The abrupt blaring sound coming from his smartphone halted Chanyeol from slamming his fist on the man’s already wounded face. He frowned, pushing the man harshly to the floor and fished out the device from his pants pocket. His eyes widened at the sight of the caller ID that kept blinking on his phone screen dauntingly.

  
  
  


“Shit...it’s Princess,” he panicked. Instantly wiping the fresh blood on his knuckles, he fixed his messy hair and huffed. “How do I look?”

  
  
  


Jongin snickered, pointing at the flustered Phoenix's hand. “Emm, there’s still blood on your sleeves Chan,” he said and quickly helped to fold Chanyeol’s long sleeves until they reached his elbow. “Do you really have to pick up her call right now though?”

  
  
  


“I’ve got to, she’s at my parents’ right now. It’s the time for her bedtime story,” Chanyeol’s eyes wandered around the room, trying to scour for the best angle to pick up the call.

  
  
  


“Move,” he grumpily kicked the man that was lying unconscious on the tiled floor to the side. The man deserved it, he shouldn’t be blocking Phoenix’s way. Chanyeol needed to act fast before Mia hung up or else it would be Baekhyun’s ID that’s appearing soon. If that happened then Park Chanyeol’s absolutely a dead meat, mafia leader or not.

  
  
  


“Nobody makes any noise or I’ll slash your throats,” Chanyeol gave warning to his men that were trying to assist him in searching for a proper spot in order for him to answer his daughter’s call. Once he’s satisfied enough with the set up at the corner of the dimly lit room, Chanyeol cleared his throat and swiped the green pick up button with a large smile on his otherwise brooding face.

  
  


“Daddy! Daddy!” Mia screamed enthusiastically in a squeaky voice, her chubby face filled Chanyeol’s entire phone screen.

  
  
  


“Hey Princess,” Chanyeol cooed, gulping down his saliva apprehensively as he saw Mia started to frown. His five years old daughter's eyebrows knitted as she began to peek around the screen.

  
  
  


“Where are you, Daddy? Why is it so dark in your office?” Mia blinked in curiosity, leaning closer to the phone screen as she tried to push her long black hair aside from covering her view.  

  
  
  


“Oh...the light bulb is broken, darling. Daddy will repair it soon,” Chanyeol smiled as he sat on the red velvet chair that his goon prepared at the corner of the room. He knew that every time his little princess was at his parents’ house, their video call was surely going to be longer than usual.

  
  
  


“But Daddy, do you know that you can hurt your eyes if you do your work in that kind of lighting? You’ll hurt your eyes and I don't want you to get hurt!” Mia whined sulkily. She pouted and grumpily plopped her small body on her bed.

  
  
  


“I know, Princess. I’ll fix it soon, I promise,” Chanyeol grinned and propped his back on the chair, staring at his adorable daughter fondly.

  
  
  


“Daddy, I’m going to sleep,” Mia beamed, tucking herself inside her dusty pink blanket. “I’m ready,” she huffed after several seconds, patting the thick, fluffy blanket that was covering her whole body while eyeing the phone on her hand.

  
  
  


Chanyeol chuckled, her daughter’s mischievous act made him crack a smile. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he began to sing. “My Little Pony, My Little Pony…,” he sang joyfully, moving his body according to the beat of the song until the end. Mia clapped her tiny hands excitedly. Her eyes sparkled, she looked utterly satisfied with his performance and that made Chanyeol so happy. The big smile marring his Princess's face made him so contented, knowing he was the reason behind it. He could just keep singing the song for hours on end, over and over again if Mia wanted him to.

  
  
  


“Daddy! Only you can sing this song perfectly,” Mia chirped with her thumbs up. “Papa always got stuck at the fast words part in the song, you are an awesome rapper, Daddy,”

  
  
  


Shrugging, Chanyeol smirked, at least there was something that Baekhyun was not good at. “Of course, I’m Princess Mia’s personal rapper,”  

  
  
  


“I love you, Daddy.  You are the best rapper ever,” Mia cooed, yawning as she snuggled into her blanket and rubbed her watery eyes with the back of her little palm.

  
  
  


“Daddy, can I get a pony?” she mumbled. Scratching her chin drowsily, Mia continued.

  
  
  


“I want a pony with pink hair. Can I have it, Daddy? Please?”

  
  
  


Dumbfounded by his Princess’s odd request, Chanyeol couldn't help but frown. “A pony, Princess?” his heart melted immediately when he saw how fast Mia’s nodded in response, agreeing to his words.

  
  
  


Smacking his lips together, he smiled. “Hmm, let me see what I can do about it, alright Princess?” he sighed in relief when Mia grinned at him. Chanyeol could hear the sound of the door being opened and his mother’s smiling face waving at him beside Mia entered his view.

  
  
  


“Enough story times, let's go to sleep. You can meet your Daddy and Papa tomorrow,” Mrs. Park kissed Mia’s ebony hair.

  
  
  


“Goodnight, Princess. Daddy loves you so much. See you tomorrow,” Chanyeol bade farewell as he jutted his lips toward the screen to send flying kisses to his daughter. Puffing his cheeks, Chanyeol slumped his body further into the chair as soon as the video call ended. Shoving his phone into his suit pocket, he stood up and sauntered toward the unconscious man.

  
  
  


“I’m glad that he didn't wake up and cause a fuss while I’m talking to my daughter,” he said while kicking the splayed body of the said man.

  
  
  


“Chan, you beat him like a punching bag. It’s a miracle he is still alive,” Jongin sighed.

  
  
  


“Whatever,” Chanyeol shrugged offhandedly. After a few minutes of twirling his cigarette in his fingers, he finally placed it between his lips and frowned as he waited for Jongin to help light it up. Deeply inhaling the toxic smoke into his lungs, he released it slowly through his nose and walked away from the foggy room.

  
  
  


“Let's go, I have a pony to catch,”

  
  


\---

  
  


**_Future; Park-Byun’s residence_ **

  
  


Park Chanyeol’s house would be bustling in the morning. Baekhyun would cook their breakfast and then they would be enjoying their breakfast together before Chanyeol dropped off all of them to work and school respectively.

  
  
  


“Daddy! Daddy!” Mia screamed as she skipped toward Chanyeol that was delightfully sipping on his morning coffee. She jumped to sit snuggly on her Daddy’s lap and giggled when her Daddy’s groaned while trying to balance her from falling on the floor. Mia placed her hairbands and comb on the mahogany dining table in front of them and beamed up at her Daddy.

  
  
  


“I want you to turn my hair into a bun today, like donuts! Can you do that, Daddy?” She grinned eagerly, her dark brown orbs shining.

  
  
  


“Of course, Princess. I practiced hard with your Papa learning to make perfect hair bun last night. Don’t worry, leave it all to me,” Chanyeol chuckled and started combing Mia’s soft raven locks.

  
  
  


“Really? You’re making hair buns with Papa last night?” Mia gasped, staring at her Papa’s flustered face.

  
  
  


“We made so many things last night,” Chanyeol smiled smugly. He winced when Baekhyun kicked him from under the table. After a few minutes of struggling to make the hair buns neat on his daughter’s head, Chanyeol sighed, finally at ease when Mia loved his work.

  
  
  


“Go and get your bag,” he kissed the top of Mia’s head and put her down on the floor. He smiled when he saw Mia tiny feet running in the direction of her bedroom.

  
  
  
  


After making sure Mia and Jasper were inside their bedrooms to fetch their school bags, Chanyeol tiptoed quietly, approaching Baekhyun from behind. Baekhyun was busy cleaning the dishes in the kitchen sink when he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his head.

  
  
  


“Daddy, please stop playing. Go and get ready to work, let me finish this quickly,” Baekhyun groaned despite not protesting when Chanyeol placed his chin on his shoulder.

  
  
  


“I miss you, I love you,” Chanyeol whispered, nuzzling his nose under Baekhyun’s ear that’s turning into a shade of red.

  
  
  


“We just showered…,” he flinched, pausing mid-sentence when he realized how loud his voice was. “We just showered together this morning and you already have me all night, Phoenix,” he mumbled, hissing when Chanyeol nipped his earlobe.

  
  
  


“I need a kiss...an ‘I love you too’...kind of kiss,” Chanyeol whined, pulling Baekhyun tighter into his embrace.

  
  
  


“Fine...fine,” Baekhyun shook his head and wiped his watery hands on his apron. He turned around to face Chanyeol, arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck before he tiptoed to reach Chanyeol’s lips.

  
  
  


They smiled when their lips met. Baekhyun giggled when Chanyeol sneakily slipped his palms into his pants to grope his butt. They pulled away when both were out of breath, panting on each other’s swollen mouths while pressing their foreheads together.

  
  


“I love you sexy hairdresser. What an awesome hair bun you made for Mia. You are indeed so good with your hands, Daddy,” Baekhyun praised teasingly as he was leaving small bites on Chanyeol’s jaw, fingers slowly slipping into Chanyeol's black locks.

  
  
  


“And Phoenix, let me know if you managed to find Mia’s pink little pony alright?” he squinted and laughed when Chanyeol groaned while pressing his forehead on his shoulder.

  
  


\---

  
  


**_Future; Jasper’s middle school_ **

  
  


“Put your hands up,”

  
  


Baekhyun was shielding himself behind a big tree when someone suddenly whispered into his ear. He could feel something pointy poking on his back too. Smirking, he quickly grabbed the person’s hands and flipped him to the ground.

  
  


“Ouch! You already know it's me! You did this on purpose!” Chanyeol cried, face contorted in pain. He gasped in shock, wrestling Baekhyun that was trying to pin him on the ground.

  
  


Baekhyun huffed as he pinched Chanyeol’s nipples through the man's clothes. “Shh, stop squirming,” he whispered, still sitting on his husband’s taut stomach. He smiled when Chanyeol obeyed his instruction but the man was still glaring up at him with a frown on his face.  

  
  


“Sorry, Daddy,” he grinned before leaning down to kiss his husband’s knitted eyebrows and his plush lips. Then, both of them erupted into a fit of giggles, teeth clashing against each other’s. Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss and bumped their noses together.

  
  


“How do you walk past the school guards and CCTV?” he squinted inquiringly.

  
  


“My men took care of it,” Chanyeol said, mouth jutted toward two of his men that were supervising them from afar.

  
  


“Huh?” Baekhyun turned toward the said direction and the two-man quickly tore their gazes away from looking at them. He snorted when he saw Chanyeol’s underlings looked entirely abashed while trying to act cool by whistling.

  
  


“Are you sure they didn't see us coming?” Baekhyun whispered, eyes widening into saucers while clutching on the front of Chanyeol’s suit.

  
  


Chanyeol placed his hand on Baekhyun’s cheeks and pulled him closer. “We got everything covered, Papa, don’t worry,” he winked. He laughed when Baekhyun eventually stopped scowling at them.

  
  


“Baby, I’m extremely sure they got it all covered,” Chanyeol smiled reassuringly, palms slowly rubbing soothing circles into Baekhyun’s thighs.

  
  


Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun pressed their foreheads together. “We can’t afford to get caught,” he grabbed the communication device hidden underneath Chanyeol’s suit jacket and huffed.

  
  


“Secure the perimeter, I’ll kill all of you guys if we ever get caught,” he grumbled. After hearing a chorus of ‘Yes sir’s resonating from the gadget, he shoved it back into Chanyeol’s suit.

  
  


“So, can we get moving now? We have Jasper’s second soccer game to attend right, Papa?” Chanyeol snickered as he gently pushed Baekhyun off from his body and got up from the ground. He grinned when Baekhyun helped to wipe the dirt that had gathered on his expensive designer suit.

  
  


Baekhyun pouted, hands smacking on Chanyeol’s soiled suit. “Why are you wearing your work suit, Daddy? I can see you from miles away,” he scoffed but smiled when Chanyeol kissed his puckered lips.

  
  


“I got us a perfect spot to peek at our son,” He grabbed Chanyeol’s larger hand and tugged him to hide behind the huge tree. The tree trunk was so large that it could cover both of them perfectly. “Blind spot for the school CCTV,” he said smugly.

  
  


“Don't tell me you sneaked into Jasper’s school last night? Papa?” Chanyeol glowered when his question was left unanswered. “Byun Baekhyun,” he called again, annoyed when he received a lazy shrug as the answer.

  
  


“Look at our son!” Baekhyun cooed, droopy eyes scanning Jasper that was smiling happily with his teammates. The members of the soccer team were lining up at the side of the field, doing some warming ups before the game started. “That stupid coach finally put him to play,” he grunted while clenching his fists in annoyance.

  
  


“Daddy, are you recording this?” Baekhyun asked, eyes locked at his son’s lean figure.

  
  


“Jongin, 3 o’clock,” Chanyeol answered half-heartedly.

  
  
  


“Wonderful,” Baekhyun grinned when he saw Jongin hiding on the rooftop from the building right across the field. “If you didn't punch Jasper’s coach on his face last week, we would probably be enjoying our son’s game by sitting on that bench right now,” he snickered.

  
  
  


Chanyeol pouted and bumped his shoulder on Baekhyun’s side. “Oh yeah? You threw that water barrel on the coach back, we are even,” he stated.

  
  
  


Baekhyun burst out laughing. “The coach was drenched from head to toe, he reeked of lemonade that day,”

  
  
  


Chanyeol gasped and enveloped Baekhyun into a back hug. He quickly shushed him by kissing his cheek. “Byun Baekhyun, Papa...please stop giggling,”

  
  
  


Pursing his lips, Baekhyun hummed as he swayed their bodies together. He placed his arms on top of Chanyeol’s and pressed his forehead on his husband’s cheek. “We are so messed up, aren't we, Daddy?”

  
  
  


Chuckling, Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder and burrowed his face there. “Gosh, I love you so much, Sparrow,” he grinned when Baekhyun’s kissed his pointy ear.

  
  
  


“Love you too,” Baekhyun mumbled, nuzzling his face on Chanyeol’s red ear. “So...so in love with you, crazy Phoenix,” he whispered.

  
  
  


Chanyeol was about to lift up his face to kiss Baekhyun’s on the lips when he saw Jasper’s wide eyes staring at them.

  
  
  


“Shit, Jasper saw us,” Chanyeol cursed, eyes blown in panic as he watched his son running toward their hiding spot. It was too late to escape anyway, so they just waited for him to reach them.

  
  
  


“Papa...Daddy,” Jasper smiled.

  
  
  


“Yes sweetheart, go back to your team,” Baekhyun whisper-screamed, hands shooing their first born away. He shrieked when Jasper leaped toward them and pulled them both into his embrace.

  
  
  


“I’m so so happy both of you are here. Thank you for coming,” Jasper sniffled, burying his face into Baekhyun’s stomach.

  
  


Releasing Baekhyun from his back hug, Chanyeol stepped aside before crouching down to ruffled his son’s hair. “We won't miss it for the world, son. Now go back to your team, your coach is going to search for you,” he stood up and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

  
  
  


Jasper shrugged. “I told him I needed to go to the toilet. Don't worry, he can’t see both of you here, and also uncle Jongin and two of your men, Daddy,”

  
  


“Are we that bad? I can’t believe we lost our stalking skills, Phoenix,” Baekhyun frowned, elbowing Chanyeol’s stomach.

  
  
  


Shaking his head vigorously, Jasper smirked. “You guys are doing a good job. Coach and my friends didn't know that you are here,”

  
  


“But Daddy, today is not the real game, the important second match is next week,” Jasper huffed. “Are you still going to stay and watch me play until the end?”

  
  
  


Baekhyun smiled and kissed Jasper’s head. “We know, sweetheart. After this friendly game, we are going to see your coach and apologize for our ruthless behaviors during the last game,”

  
  
  


“We are?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened, mouth agape. Baekhyun’s statement got him confused. He winced in pain when Baekhyun elbowed his stomach again. “Urgh, we are going to see your coach after this,” he agreed.

  
  
  


“Great! Coach Kim will not ban both of you from seeing my games again!” Jasper chirped and skipped happily back to his teammates again.

  
  
  


“Park Chanyeol would never apologize,” Chanyeol chided, side-eyeing Baekhyun. He gasped in surprise when Baekhyun pushed him until his back was against the tree.

  
  
  


Smiling, Baekhyun tiptoed, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s nape. He tugged Chanyeol’s head down and pressed his lips on his furrowed eyebrows, languidly tracing it lower to his tall nose and finally kissed him full on his lips. He pulled away from their wet kisses, panting heavily as he looked into Chanyeol’s dark eyes again.

  
  
  


“Can you do it for me? For our son? For our family, Park Chanyeol?”

  
  
  


“Fine, I’m going to apologize,” Chanyeol grumbled in resignation. “But firstly, let me kiss you more,” he scoffed and captured Baekhyun’s mouth to kiss him breathless again.

  
  
  


They paused when Chanyeol’s phone started to vibrate. Fishing out his phone, he huffed as he read the new text message. “Jongin is glaring at us and told us to stop eating each other’s faces,” he snickered. Shoving his phone back into his pants pocket, he continued to run his palms along the side of Baekhyun’s wide hip and waist, stroking him tenderly.  

  
  
  


“How much time do we have before Jasper’s game begin, Daddy?” Baekhyun panted, lips already swollen by the passionate, ceaseless lip-locks that he got from his husband.

  
  
  


“H-huh?” Chanyeol stuttered, eyes shutting close, mind still hazy due to the lack of oxygen pumping into his brain. It couldn't be helped when Baekhyun’s teeth and tongue were grazing on his jaw and neck, nipping and licking his sensitive skin. Byun Baekhyun was so good at teasing.

  
  
  


“Fifteen...fifteen minutes maybe?” he groaned, muttering curses underneath his breath when Baekhyun pressed the front of their bodies together, the delicious friction between them was making him lose the ability to think straight, rationality was being thrown out of the window. Fighting the strong urge to pound into Baekhyun right then and there, he flipped his petite husband, reversing their positions. Now, he was the one pinning his horny partner against the large tree.

  
  
  


“School compound with kids everywhere,” He grunted. “Are you insane, Papa?” he hissed when Baekhyun’s hands were beginning to roam all over his well-built stomach. His heart dropped when Baekhyun’s beautiful hands gradually went lower and lower.

  
  
  


“I told you not to wear your suit, now you’re making me horny!” Baekhyun pouted. “Would you like to have some snack before the game, Daddy? A quick and sticky snack, I prepared specially for you?” he goaded while purring and slipping his dainty fingers inside Chanyeol’s dress shirt, feeling his husband’s warm naked skin directly right beneath his palms. He yelped in astonishment when Chanyeol suddenly smacked their lips together. He whimpered when he could sense the taste of iron inside his mouth. The collision made his lip bleed a little. He pushed Chanyeol away, staggering while wiping the blood on his bottom lip with the back of his right palm.

  
  


 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and forcefully tugged him toward the direction of the school gate. “We are going home right now,”   

 

 


End file.
